Virgin Asshole of Seme?
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Luhan -flower boy berstatus seme- senang menjadi tamu undangan pentas seni di Universitas Hormon. Tapi disana pula sisi seme-nya goyah setelah melihat seorang namja bernama Sehun. "Sayang sekali jika penisnya yang besar itu menganggur." HunHan! X)
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

"Jadi dia uke termanis di kampus ini?" Luhan, namja cantik penyandang status seme. "Sayang sekali jika penisnya yang besar itu menganggur. Seharusnya penis besar itu memanjakan lubang ketat milik uke. Lagipula ia memiliki aura seme natural. Aku heran kenapa kalian begitu bernafsu memasukinya?"

Cast :

Se Hun

Lu Han

Etc.

Yaoi Romance

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Luhan tengah memperhatikan panggung dimana menampilkan _modern dance_ pada sebuah perhelatan besar Universitas Hormone. Nama yang cukup menggelikan dimana kampus ini bersifat tertutup namun memiliki kualitas dan kuantitas tak kalah dengan universitas skala inter lain di Seoul. Awalnya Luhan kira kampus ini terdiri dari mahasiswa saja, juga mahasiswi penyandang _fujhosi_ akut. Atau bisa saja diantara mereka ada yang _yuri_? Luhan tak perduli.

Sebagai tamu dari universitas lain, Luhan harus bersikap sewibawa mungkin. Menjadi seorang _flower boyflower boy _itu tidak buruk menurutnya. Karena ia bangga dengan status _top_, pematah teori bahwa kebanyakan _flower boy_ itu selalu _bottom._ Tapi sepertinya Luhan akan menanggalkan predikat _seme_nya tidak lama lagi.

"BAIKLAH KITA AKAN MENAMPILKAN DUO DANCER KEBANGGAN KITA PADA MALAM HARI INI. SEHUN KAI! _COMMON' _BERI MEREKA _APPLAUSE, _BRO.."

Dua namja tinggi setara dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras. Membuat siapapun terpaku ditempat karena _duo dancer _itu sangat menggiurkan. Seluruh penonton dalam lap _outdoor_ sampai berjingkrak bersama, tidak perduli disampingmu ada seorang _yeoja_ sekalipun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi heran melihat reaksi penonton yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

"Hei siapa mereka?" tanya Luhan pada namja disampingnya. Namja itu tampak biasa saja meskipun terdapat kilat antusias ketika _duo dancer_ disana sudah meliukkan badan. Luhan sampai menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar ceglukan dari namja ini.

"Hei?" Luhan kembali menyenggol bahu namja itu hingga tersadar. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan sembari mengusap pipi.

"Mianhae.. tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Mereka.." Luhan menunjuk penari diatas panggung. "Apakah begitu terkenal disini?"

"Oh.. tentu saja! Mereka sangat terkenal karena tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan mereka soal _modern danc," _jawabnya antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinjja?"

"Eum! Yang kuliat tan seksi itu Jongin. Sedangkan satunya Sehun. Jongin terkenal sebagai ultimate seme disini. Tapi kudengar dia juga pernah menjadi _bottom_ dengan Kris sunbae. Kalau Sehun, dia uke termanis di kampus. Biarpun Baekhyun lebih _cuties_ darnya, aura manis dan kental Sehun terlalu memabukkan! Aku saja ingin sekali menjadi seme untuk namja itu."

Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap. Namja itu kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan mereka. Luhan sendiri beralih menatap mereka. Oh tidak! Maksudku hanya pada Sehun saja. Namja itu tampak menggiurkan dengan balutan celana katun ketat dan wajah berkeringat.

_Slash!_

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan semakin membahana saat keduanya diguyur air dari atas panggung. Sepertinya panitia sengaja memberi efek ini untuk menambah kesan panas. Lihatlah bagaimana baju – baju tipis itu mencetak lekuk tubuh Sehun juga Jongin.

"Jadi dia uke termanis di kampus ini?" gumam Luhan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sehun. Atau mungkin kalian bisa men_zoom_ mata Luhan. Karena pupilnya terfokus pada satu titik saja.

Sehun melakukan gerakan mengangkang dengan dua tangan diatas. Kedua kakinya mengapit ketengah sembari menaik – turunkan tubuhnya seperti pegas lengkap dengan wajah _stay cool_. Ck.. Luhan mendadak kaku ditempatnya. Karena gundukan besar pada selangkangan Sehun terkespos besar – besaran.

Luhan tidak tahan untuk menjilat bibirnya yang dirasa kering. "Sayang sekali kalau penis besar itu sampai menganggur. Seharusnya penis itu digunakan untuk memanjakan lubang ketat uke disini," dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa tertarik melebihi ambisinya menaklukan _namja_ berstatus uke.

Namja disamping Luhan meliriknya. "Wajar saja. Sehun sangat lembut dan lebih suka dimanjakan ketimbang memanjakan penis pasangan. Kudengar lubangnya belum pernah dimasuki oleh penis. Sehun sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan banyak seme. Tapi mereka tidak sampai pada tahap _making love_."

"Oow.. menarik sekali. Aku heran kenapa kalian bernafsu memasukinya. Jadi karena itu?"

"Ya. Karena Sehun masih _virgin_."

Seringai Luhan melebar seketika. Penampilan _duo dancer _itu sudah berakhir dengan banyak _standing applause_ dari para penonton. Dan sebagai penutup mereka melakukan _making out_ panas yang disambut teriakan kencang yang didominasi oleh _fujoshi_. Karena beberapa dari namja disana justru mendesah kecewa melihat itu.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih?" ujar Luhan ingin tahu. Semenjak melihat Sehun menyibak rambutnya kebelakang, Luhan melihat jelas aura seme dari namja itu. Aura berbeda dengan charisma yang _chic_. Dan entah bagaimana yang seperti ini membuat ia tertantang untuk menaklukan Sehun.

"Aku rela menyerahkan tahtaku sebagai seme demi mendapatkan penisnya didalam lubangku."

"Tidak mungkin. Sehun sudah banyak menolak namja uke di kampus ini."

Luhan menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan namja itu malah tertawa kencang. Tapi ya menarik juga sih! Siapa tahu kalau namja cantik ini berhasil, ia bisa mendapat kesempatan mencicipi penis besar Sehun.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan kulakukan."

.

.

TBC

Bhahahahahah XD

Ini sebenernya gua niat banget bikin fiksi pake bahasa agak frontal, baru kesampean sekarang en jadilah chapter satunya -,-

Ide baru aku dapetin setengah jam yang lalu. Kampret bgt gaseehh?

Mentang2 udah apdet 2 ff, aku malah post ff baru. Kece ya :v

Okeii mungkin chap 1 ny agak lumayan. Aku ragu buat chap 2 -,- respon bagus, kulanjutkan :D

Kalo judulnya ambigu, tolong koreksi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Rate : Masih T+ '-'

Warn! _Yaoi, Yuri, Straight_, bahasa semifrontal, dan berkonten dewasa '-'

AN : Aku cuma berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan ._. dan maaf keterlambatan yang terlalu lama ini. Karena ide seringkali hilang.

Selamat membaca ^^

.:OoO:.

Disebuah kantin yang didesain sama persis dengan kafe – kafe bergaya, empat _namja_ berbeda ketampanan duduk melingkari meja khusus satu – satunya disana. Atau bisa juga disebut kelompok populer yang bukan hanya modal tampang saja kalau kalian mau tahu.

"_Hyung_, kemarin kau aku mampir ke mansionmu. Tetapi mereka bilang kau tidak di rumah."

Dari sebelah kanan searah jarum jam, _namja_ tinggi berambut ikal karamel. Namanya Chanyeol, tingginya hampir mencapai pintu, termasuk jajaran _namja_ berpenampilan modis, tapi juga berkelas. Ia memiliki senyum yang lebar dan suka menebar kebahagiaan dimanapun. Tapi Chanyeol dijauhi oleh anak kecil. Mereka beranggapan suara _namja_ tinggi itu serupa monster pemakan manusia seperti di film kartun anak – anak.

"Memang. Kemarin aku menjemput Kai."

Disebelah Chanyeol, _namja_ berkulit putih dan memiliki tatapan teduh seorang ayah. Namanya Suho, anak pertama Profesor Kim yang sangat terkenal disegala penjuru Seoul. Kepintaran itu jelas diwariskan sempuran pada Suho, yang memiliki nama asli Kim Junmyeon. Jangan lupa, dia adalah kantung uang berjalan, julukan teman – temannya. Karena jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, Suho tidak segan untuk mengeluarkan kartu hitam miliknya.

"Kai? _Nuguya_?"

Seorang _namja_ _single eyelid_ menimpali. Tadinya ia asyik menikmati dunia music dari _headset_ bening ditelinganya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendengarkan teman – temannya berbicara. Ia bernama Xiumin, pipinya sangat gembung menyerupai _baozi_, gigi kelinci yang lucu, namun terlihat sangat laki – laki jika kau melihat lengannya yang cukup kekar. Hanya saja pada saat tertentu mungkin kalian akan mudah terlena kalau Xiumin sudah mengeluarkan kerlingan mautnya. Dengan nama asli Kim Minseok, blasteran Cina Korea, anak tunggal dari seorang aktor ternama Kim Kibum. Oh semua orang mengenal aktor sipemilik _Killer Smile_ itu.

"Bukankah dia sepupumu, Suho-ya? Yang kau bilang kulit tan-nya sangat seksi itu?"

Terakhir adalah tokoh kesayangan kita.

Xi Lu Han. _Namja_ kelewat cantik diseluruh daratan Cina. Untuk golongan manusia pecinta _flower boy_, Luhan adalah sosok mendekati kesempurnaan. Cantik, tampan, _mainly_, memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai pebisnis, dan anak tunggal seorang konglomerat terpandang di seantero Cina. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Luhan? Aura kepenguasaan dan lembut sekaligus membuat Luhan amat dicintai di tanah kelahirannya. Julukan Rusa Cina –ini didasarkan pada nama Luhan sendiri– melekat sejak ia kecil.

"_Jinjja? _Si tan seksi yang kusukai itu?" Chanyeol berubah antusias begitu mendengar Luhan mengatakan soal kulit _tan_ dan _sexy_. Selain maknae diantara mereka, Chanyeol mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _fanboy _si Kai kecil.

"Kufikir kau sudah tidak mengidolakan sepupu manisku, Chanchan," desis Suho sinis. Ia menyeruput _latte_nya dengan gaya yang begitu elegan dan terkesan sombong. Mungkin karena etika keluarga Kim membiasakan itu sehingga terbawa oleh Suho ke kehidupannya sehari – hari.

Mereka menduduki semester yang berbeda. Xiumin dan Luhan adalah yang tertua. Keduanya mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional. Tapi Xiumin juga mengikuti kelas akting. Bagaimanapun darah kental actor Kim Kibum mengalir disana. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia juga mengikuti kelas manajemen bisnis yang kampus mereka sediakan khusus. Luhan bercita – cita meneruskan bisnis sang ayah dan melebarkan sayap kesegala penjuru benua didunia ini. Dan dia adalah seorang _player_.

Waw, akupun takjub.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berkata begitu, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol sangat menyukai Kai. Padahal mereka hanya bertemu satu kali. Dan selama hampir 24 jam itu, Kai bermain bersama dua sahabat Suho. Sedangkan ia menjauhi Chanyeol. Kai mengaku _namja_ itu memiliki suara seperti monster. Ah, Suho jadi tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Karena dimata Kai, kau itu seorang raksasa yang jahat," timpal Luhan seenaknya. _Namja_ cantik itu tertawa keras sambil menepuk perutnya. Mengabaikan wajah Chanyeol yang perlahan mengeruh. Oh _namja_ itu selalu tidak bisa melawan _hyung_ cantiknya.

Berteman sejak kecil tidak membuat tali persahabatan mereka renggang termakan waktu. Chanyeol, mahasiswa desain busana dengan segala keunikan _style_nya, namun tetap terlihat tampan. Salah satu kebanggan _gangsanim_ di universitas ini.

"Itu adalah kenyataan, Chanyeolie~ terima saja nasibmu," Xiumin turut menertawai Chanyeol yang semakin menekuk wajahnya berkali – kali lipat. Ya, lagipula bukan kenapa juga ia diam saja di _bully_ oleh _hyung_nya itu. Sebagai maknae yang baik, Chanyeol hanya menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Jangan seperti itu. Mengerikan, Park Chanyeol," Suho terkadang turut termakan oleh kelakuan _hyung_ tertua. "Aku janji akan mempertemukan kalian nanti pada Kai. Bagaimana?" tawar Suho yang sebenarnya tertuju hanya pada Chanyeol. Mahasiswa MIPA dan sangat mencintai dunia _sains_. Kecintaannya ini bermula dari film _scifi_.

Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan.

"Eh, Luhan _hyung_. Kemarin aku melihat mahasiswi baru di kelas bisnis ekonomi. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"_Jinjjayo?_"

Chanyeol mengangguk – angguk semangat.

"Tapi memangnya kenapa?"

Suho melirik malas pada Xiumin yang terlihat bertanya ogah – ogahan. Hah, ia masa bodoh. Suho menekuni _ipad_ kesayangannya dan mulai membuka _ebook_ sambil tetap memasang telinga.

"Aku belum mendapatkan nama _yeoja_ itu. Tapi yang terpenting.."

Chanyeol melirik mata Xiumin dan Luhan bergantian minus Suho.

"Ia memiliki payudara sebesar Miranda Kerr."

Yah fakta yang lain. Mereka berempat _bi._ Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mempermasalahkan itu. Tidak keluarga, tidak pihak kampus, dan tidak juga teman – teman mereka. Kelebihan yang mereka miliki adalah poin utama mengapa _kemudahan_ selalu menyertai mereka.

"Tapi aku memiliki mangsa yang lebih menggiurkan dari itu, teman – teman," seringai Luhan yang anehnya terlihat lumayan menyeramkan. Smirk itu, mereka tahu kali ini Luhan mendapat mangsa baru setelah melepas hubungannya dengan Park Sandara, kakak kandung Chanyeol.

"Kuakui matamu sangat jeli, Xi Lu Han," kekeh Xiumin penuh penekanan, kembaran tidak jelas Luhan soal menemukan mangsa _namja_ manis berstatus uke maupun _yeoja_ cantik.

Suho tampak mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia meletakkan _ipad_ mahalnya di sebelah cangkir _latte_nya. "Loh bukannya _hyung_ sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Dara noona?"

"Kau ketinggalan berita, kartu berjalan," desis Chanyeol yang sukses mendapat timpukan sayang dari Suho. Oh Chanyeol malang. _Namja_ itu meringis sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Ini cukup sakit, _hyung_."

"Dara itu noonamu, bodoh."

"Ya tapi Dara noona tidak terlihat patah hati ngomong – ngomong."

"Dan aku sangat menikmati itu," kekeh Luhan. "Soal mangsa baru, kutemukan ketika menggantikan Chanyeol menjadi tamu undangan pentas seni di Universitas Hormone tempo hari. Kalian ingat 'kan?"

Mereka manggut – manggut serentak.

"Lalu apa menariknya _namja_ itu, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol kepo.

Luhan tersenyum misterius. Ia menyedot _bubbletea_nya sambil memainkan lidah pada sedotan minuman. Xiumin menggeleng kecil, kebiasaan Luhan yang suka sekali mengumbar kesensualan. _Namja_ bergigi seperti hamster ini memiliki aura seme setingkat lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Bahkan ia pernah satu kali menggoda Luhan, hampir mencium lebih tepatnya.

"Selain cantik, manis, daan kuakui lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi dia memiliki bokong sekal dan penis yang besar."

Dan Luhan mendapati ketiga temannya membulatkan mulut mereka.

"Sayangnya dia seorang uke."

"_MWOYA?!"_

"Whoaa _hyung_! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Kau pasti mengarang. Aku hapal sekali makhluk – makhluk manis di universitas itu. Dan diantara mereka semuanya sama saja. Memang kuakui, universitas aneh itu tidak pernah kehabisan stok uke – seme yang menakjubkan," celoteh Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"_Hyung_, aku yakin kau sengaja menggantikan Chanyeol karena mencari mangsa baru bukan?" tanya Suho menyelidik.

"Tepat sekali! Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini, Suho-ya."

"Tunggu! Siapa nama _namja_ itu, _hyung_? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya?" sela Chanyeol sebelum Luhan menanggapi perkataan Suho lebih lanjut.

"Nama _namja_ itu.."

.:OoO:.

"SEHUN!"

Seorang _namja_ kulit seksi dan mata biru turunan penjajah Portugis tempo dulu melambai pada _namja_ tinggi berperawakan manis tapi cuek tak jauh darinya. Tangan rampingnya balas melambai pada seseorang yang memanggilnya itu dan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kantin. Mungkin?

"Ada apa, Jong In?"

Jong In, si pemanggil itu barusan. Sembari merangkul Sehun mereka berjalan bersama, mengabaikan tatapan memuja mahasiswa sana yang memenuhi sepanjang koridor kelas. Mereka tidak risih, karena tidak ada perlakuan berlebih yang mereka dapatkan dari mereka hari ini. Ahh sepertinya mereka tahu, kedua makhluk seksi seantero kampus baru saja melewati ujian harian yang langsung merebak kemana – mana.

Jong In memang menjadi sama terkenalnya dengan Sehun. Setelah penampilan menakjubkan mereka saat pentas seni tempo hari. Mereka terlihat serasi, tentu saja. Apalagi jika mereka berdiri berdampingan, makhluk turunan adam hawa mungkin akan sulit untuk menentukan pilihan.

"Hei kau belum menjawabku," lanjut Sehun datar.

Senyum Jong In mengembang. "Sehun yang manis. Aku hanya ingin makan di kafe bersamamu. Lapar," Jong In mengelus perutnya dengan ekspresi kelaparan dan bibir manyun. Bukannya bereaksi, Sehun hanya menatap Jong In sedatar lantai.

"Terserah."

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong kau tidak bersama Jiyoung sunbae lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun pendek.

"_Wae_?"

Keduanya sampai di kafe kampus yang luas dan juga dipenuhi oleh mahasiwa lainnya. Disini tersedia dari makanan ringan sampai makanan berat pengganjal perut. Kampus mereka benar – benar mementingkan kenyamanan anak didik mereka. Sehun bahkan betah berlama – lama di sini karena selain bisa bermain _getrich_ sepuasnya, ia juga bisa berteleponan sampai muntah dengan noona kesayangannya yang kuliah di Jepang.

"Hanya ingin," Sehun menggendikkan bahunya tak perduli.

Jong In memesankan makanan untuk mereka saat ada pelayan yang menghampiri dan tak lupa menyapa keduanya ramah.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sehun mengangguk sementara ia sudah mulai membuka aplikasi _getrich_ di ponselnya. Telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan _headset_ demi menghalau suara – suara penghuni kafe yang cukup berisik. Ia bersandar nyaman di sofa empuk itu dan fokus dengan _game_nya.

Greep!

Seketika pandangan Sehun berubah menjadi gelap. Ada kedongkolan dalam hati Sehun karena seseorang dengan berani mengganggu waktu santainya.

"Lepas."

Cup!

"Odult _babe_, aku tak tahu kau masih saja sekasar itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum melirik pada _yeoja_ cantik nan seksi duduk disebelahnya. _Yeoja_ itu menyambar gelas minum Sehun yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan setelah meminta dua minuman lagi untuk meja mereka. Jemari lentiknya mengait poni yang sudah agak panjang itu ketelinga. _Gesture_nya begitu anggun.

"Kau menggangguku, Rei."

_Yeoja_ dengan mata sipit itu hanya tertawa tidak perduli. "Maafkan aku, _babe_."

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu."

"Itu sebutan sayangku untukmu ngomong – ngomong," Rei mencomot satu potong buah dipiringnya. "Dimana Jong In?"

"Rei!"

"Oh Jong In!"

Kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu berpelukan erat. Oh sebenarnya itu ulah Jong In yang modus. Rei adalah sosok _yeoja_ bertubuh sintal dan dada yang montok. Itu penjabaran kurang ajar Jong In ngomong – ngomong. Makanya meskipun ia penyuka sesama jenis, bukan berarti Jong In melewatkan moment berharga seperti ini dengan Rei.

Mereka terlibat perbincangan seru entah itu seputar kehidupan Rei atau pengalaman Jong In semenjak berkuliah di universitas luar biasa ini.

"Andai saja appa mengizinkan, aku ingin sekali kuliah disini dan bisa bertemu kalian setiap hari," Rei mem_pout_ bibirnya sebal. Kai terkekeh sembari menyentil bibir Rei gemas.

"Kau bisa jadi perawan tua kalau kuliah disini, bodoh."

"Tidak mungkin begitu," Rei menyeruput berisik minumannya yang sudah hampir habis. "Disana tidak menyenangkan kau tahu? Yaa ada sih beberapa yang cukup menarik perhatian."

Kai menggeret kursinya lebih dekat dengan Rei. _Yeoja_ ini menatap bingung pada Kai yang tampak menatap penuh harap padanya.

"_Mwoya?"_

"Seperti apa mereka? Apa mereka tertarik padamu?"

Rei memasang pose berfikir yang lucu. Tapi berkat kemeja ketat yang ia pakai, _gesture_nya justru membuat bongkahan kenyal dadanya terekspos. "Ehm aku belum bisa memastikan."

"Hei kau 'kan _yeoja_ seksi, Rei," Kai menyentil dada Rei sekilas. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menggeplak Kai dengan tasnya yang cukup berat.

"Kurang ajar," desis Rei kesal. "Jangan pernah menyentuh payudaraku atau penismu kupotong."

"Euuww, aku sangat takut."

Rei mencibir malas. Kali ini ia memperhatikan Sehun yang duduk mengangkang di sofa sebelahnya. _Namja_ itu hanyut dengan permainan uang di ponsel pintarnya. Tidak menyadari tatapan intens dari Rei yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau memperhatikan apa, Rei?" tanya Jong In sambil memakan pesanannya.

"Jong.."

"Hm?"

"Penis Sehun besar sekali."

Jong In terbatuk hebat karena tersedak makanan yang ia kunyah. Oh seharusnya ia tidak heran dengan pernyataan Rei karena _yeoja_ itu terlalu lama tinggal di Kalifornia semenjak sekolah menengah. Tapi meskipun Rei bukan _yeoja_ pertama yang mengatakan itu, Jong In memaklumi.

Rei tertawa mencela.

"Lihatlah, bahkan penismu saja kalah besar dengan Sehun. _Babe_, mau merasakan _blowjob_ku?"

Sehun mendengar itu. Ia melirik malas pada Rei yang terlihat jelas hanya bercanda. Tapi melihat Rei yang begitu banyak berubah dan yaa~ Sehun menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ _hentai_ seperti Rei. Lagipula Rei memiliki dada sintal. Mata elangnya melirik Jong In.

Seringai kecil Jong In mengembang.

"Boleh."

TBC

._.

Aneh 'kah?

Gamungkin dong ya mereka langsung ketemu. Oh iya, kalian mau ini OTP ato crackpair?


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Rate : Masih T+ '-'

Warn! _Yaoi, Yuri, Straight_, bahasa semifrontal, dan berkonten dewasa ( '-')

AN : Apdet lama lagi -,- Oh ya, kumohon buat tidak berekspektasi 'waw' dg ff-ku. Karena aku gayakin bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian yg mungkin 'wah' dsb itu trus berakhir mengecewakan. Penulisanku bisa berubah2 sesuai _mood_. Makany apdet-pun tidak bisa selalu cepat.

Dan buat _reader _VAoS, kalian **RESMI** kunobatkan sebagai _**reader**_** mesum** di ffku :V

Selamat Menikmati :3

.:OoO:.

_Sebelumnya.._

"_Lihatlah, bahkan penismu saja kalah besar dengan Sehun. Babe, mau merasakan blowjobku?"_

_Sehun mendengar itu. Ia melirik malas pada Rei yang terlihat jelas hanya bercanda. Tapi melihat Rei yang begitu banyak berubah dan yaa~ Sehun menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yeoja hentai seperti Rei. Lagipula Rei memiliki dada sintal. Mata elangnya melirik Jong In._

_Seringai kecil Jong In mengembang._

"_Boleh."_

.:OoO:.

"Sshh ah~"

Dengung desah bersahutan menggema dalam sebuah ruangan kosong namun memiliki satu karpet tebal ditengahnya. Satu dengan kulit putih pucatnya, menggeram sembari menjambak rambut panjang gadis berbadan sintal yang tengah mengoral penis menggunakan mulut. Memaksa si pemilik mulut demi mempercepat kuluman dan hisapan yang tengah di tekuni.

"Mhh~"

Sensasi getar gua hangat dari mulut gadis itu memberi gelenyar menyenangkan tepat membelai sekujur syaraf kenikmatan Sehun. Nyaris saja ia tenggelam dalam kenikmatan lidah lembut Rei yang menggelitik penisnya. Terkadang ujung lidah Rei mengetuk lubang kencingnya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lidah piawai itu benar – benar berhasil memanjanya.

Lain lagi dengan Jongin. Si pesek tengil itu tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di belahan dada Rei. Payudara Rei sekal bak bokong seksi milik Sehun. Sembari mengenyot _nipples_ Rei bergantian, telunjuk Jongin turut menggesek klitoris Rei yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Ahh! Hh nghh~ _faster_~" nada lenguhan Sehun menaik setingkat dan lebih menuntut. Rei mengerti lewat bagaimana paha dalam Sehun mulai menegang dan penis Sehun menjadi sekeras kayu. Jemarinya mengurut pangkal penis yang tidak terjamah mulut kecilnya. Tidak sampai semenit setelahnya, namja _girly _itu mendapatkan klimaksnya dan Rei menelan cairan gurih milik Sehun hingga nyaris tidak bersisa.

Jongin melepas kuluman pada _nipples_ Rei. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan memagut bibir kemerahan Sehun beberapa saat.

"Serahkan dirimu padaku, Rei," Jongin menyeringai kecil. Sementara Rei memutar bola matanya malas. Rei setengah duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat dan mengeskpos vaginanya. Ada noda basah pada kain celana dalam Rei. Jongin sempat bersiul ketika melihat lipatan kemaluan Rei tercetak jelas.

"Hanya _petting_, ingat?!"

"Kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut lagi," Sehun meraih ponselnya lagi dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Pakai celanamu, bodoh," tegur Jongin begitu melihat Sehun yang menyamankan diri tak jauh dari Rei tanpa memakai celananya. Sehun ini bodoh atau apa? Jongin mengeluh sakit pada penisnya karena bernafsu melihat penis terkulai diselangkangan Sehun.

"Aku malas. Nanti saja."

Sehun masih mendengar gumaman 'terserah' dari mulut Jongin. Mata beningnya mulai terfokus memainkan permainan uang tanpa perduli desahan kenikmatan Rei saling bersahutan dengan desahan Jongin. Lama – kelamaan terfokus pada permainan yang ia tekuni tidak lantas membuat matanya senantiasa terbuka.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sehun mendengar desahan Jongin dan Rei mulai menghilang hingga lenyap sama sekali. Berganti sunyi yang seolah menyelimutinya dari aura panas dalam ruang itu. Kesimpulannya mungkin Rei dan Jongin sampai tahap _making love_ di sudut jauh dari tempatnya berdiam. Tapi Sehun terlalu malas karena ia sadar rasa kantuk benar – benar menguasainya. Sehun tidak perduli ia kehilangan banyak koin setelah ini.

.:OoO:.

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"…"

"Cepat ke kamar mandi."

"…"

"Hyung?"

"…"

"…"

PLAK!

"Ya!"

Luhan mendelik sebal kepada sipelaku pemukulan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menuntutmu kalau sampai otak pintar ini mengalami kerusakan," marah Luhan pada sosok pendek yang menatapnya datar.

"…"

"…"

Alis Luhan naik sebelah.

"…"

"Suho?"

Tanpa berkata – kata, Suho melenggang keluar kamar Luhan dalam keheningan. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta kebingungan.

"Kenapa dengan Suho?"

.:OoO:.

Setelah insiden aneh tadi apartement, Luhan terus memandangi aneh Suho. Namja yang tidak pernah kehabisan uang ini terlihat murung dengan seribu lipatan diwajah. Oh apakah Suho akhirnya kehabisan uang dan bingung untuk tinggal dimana?

Masalahnya menemukan Suho di apartement bersama –Luhan, Chanyeol dan Xiumin tinggal di satu apartement– adalah suatu keganjilan. Suho menganggungkan bahwa tinggal di rumah sendiri lebih nyaman. Bisa dekat dengan keluarga dan bercengkerama setiap waktu luang. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan yang lain. Mereka bukan berasal dari Seoul.

"Ada apa denganmu Suho?" Luhan mencoba perhatian kepada laki – laki itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membuka pembicaraan. Aura tak menyenangkan Suho seolah menegaskan bahwa ia memerlukan ruang luas untuk berfikir.

Tapi Luhan tak bisa diam.

Suho menghela nafas panjang, ya seperti yang biasa manusia umum lainnya lakukan. Itu pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu menghimpit tubuh secara imajiner. Apa Suho memiliki masalah? Luhan sudah beranalisa sampai kesana, melihat bahu Suho meluruh.

"Hyung.."

Satu kata akhirnya meluncur kembali setelah tiga puluh menit kesabaran Luhan berlalu. Oke, bisa diperjelas. Kalimat Suho tadi pagi ambigu. Kalimat awal terdengar seperti marah? Lalu kalimat kedua seperti kehilangan kesabaran. Suho berarti tengah mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya marah dan juga mempengaruhi tensi darahnya.

Luhan harus mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu sering mengajak Suho makan daging setelah ini.

"Sepertinya‒"

"Ya?"

"Aku telah menjadi _gay _tulen."

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu memandang Suho kembali. "Lantas apa masalahnya?"

"Aku jadi tak bisa menikmati payudara wanita lagi hyung."

_Faceplam_.

Siapa saja. Tolong berikan Luhan linggis sekarang.

.:OoO:.

Setelah terjebak dengan omongan tak penting bersama adik kayanya, Luhan melarikan diri, beralasan Ahn _gangsanim_ memulai kelas lebih awal. Itu bohong, tentu saja. Karena kepala Luhan mendidih lebih cepat jika terus melibatkan diri dengan masalah aneh Suho. Tidak biasanya adik kaya-nya itu sampai mendekati stress cuma karena tak bisa menikmati salah satu _asset_ berharga wanita.

"Cih, virus gay memang lebih mengerikan daripada biseks."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _lebih mengerikan_ barusan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya disamping sosok semampai yang berdiri menyamping. Bagian wajahnya tertutup buku bacaan separuh. Sedangkan rambutnya berayun dipermainkan angin. Ada aura keanggunan dari caranya mengalihkan pandangan dari buku ke diri Luhan yang berdiri memandangnya.

"_Wae?"_

"_Gay_ lebih mengerikan ketimbang biseks," Luhan memainkan telunjuknya berputar. "Tidakkah itu benar? Kau bisa menikmati yang Tuhan berikan. Karena surga didunia ini bukan hanya di miliki sosok wanita. Pria dan wanita memiliki rasa _manis_ berbeda. Bervariasi maksudku."

"Definisimu sesat, tuan," wanita itu menyeringai kecil. "Perkenalkan, aku Rei. Mahasiswa baru disini."

Perbincangan yang aneh tapi berujung perkenalan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Luhan menolak? Yeoja yang mengaku bernama Rei ini mengesankannya di kalimat pembuka tadi. Lagipula Rei memiliki tubuh sintal. Luhan memandang dari segi nilai seksi, sintal dan lain sebagainya saat berkenalan dengan wanita. Tapi sosok didepannya masihlah seorang perempuan.

Luhan memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan Rei.

"Aku Luhan. Senang bisa mengenalmu, nona seksi."

Rei terkekeh sembari mengangguk kecil. "_Nado_. Aku tertarik melihatmu. Omong – omong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" karena saat ini Rei tengah berada dilingkungan anak – anak jurusan ekonomi bisnis.

"Menghadiri kelas," Luhan menyandar disebelah sisi kosong Rei. "Kau sepertinya bukan dari jurusan ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Kau lupa? Tadi aku sudah menjelaskan."

Luhan berfikir kemudian lalu ber-oh ria sembari mengangguk - angguk. Ahh, ia ingat sesuatu. Tempo hari saat mereka berkumpul, Chanyeol pernah bercerita soal mahasiswi baru berdada Miranda Kerr. Mata _sparkle_ Luhan melirik dada Rei dari samping. Belahan gundukan itu terlihat jelas, sekal seperti bongkahan pantat. Haha.. barusan Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Rei karena ponselnya berbunyi.

Salahkan mata mesum Luhan yang berkilat kala melihat dada Rei berguncang sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tegur Rei tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku.

"Dadamu besar, Rei. Kekasihmu sering menyusu padamu ya?"

Plak!

Luhan meringis.

"Beraninya kau!" Geram Rei marah dengan tatapan nyalang. Ia siap memukul namun Luhan lebih dulu menghindar. "Jangan lari!"

Rei menyentak pergelangan tangan Luhan kasar. Luhan refleks berbalik dan setelahnya..

BRUFF!

'Umh.. hangat sekali.'

Seandainya tidak menutup telinganya, Luhan yakin ia mengalami pecah genderang telinga mendengar teriakan Rei.

.:OoO:.

Hidup itu bukan hanya warna hitam dan putih. Tapi ada warna lain seperti abu – abu, putih tulang, atau _peach_ yang sebenarnya terkesan lembut jika dilihat. Sepanjang eksistensinya di dunia ini, Luhan belum pernah menemukan spesies aneh selain Chanyeol dan Taehyung.

Contohnya Rei.

Belum 24 jam ia mengenal Rei, ia selalu dibuat terkejut dengan sikap yeoja ini.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" mata tajam Rei menyipit.

Luhan menggeleng. Atensinya beralih pada dua pemuda aneh yang sepertinya tengah tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja. Wajah mereka tertutup topi. Sejak Luhan sampai di kafe yang berbataskan dinding menyerupai tembikar, ia sudah menemukan dua pemuda ini dalam keadaan terlelap.

"Siapa mereka?"

Rei melihat dua pemuda disebelah kanannya. Ah ya, ngomong – ngomong. Setelah insiden wajah Luhan mendarat di belahan dada Rei, yeoja cantik itu langsung menyeret Luhan kemari sebagai permintaan maaf. Dengan mentraktirnya makan apapun yang ia pesan.

"Entahlah. Akupun tak tahu harus menyebut mereka apa," Rei menyibak rambutnya yang menggelitik dibagian leher. "Kami terkadang melakukan sesuatu yang –eum– bisa dibilang tidak mungkin terjadi diantara teman."

"Maksudmu? Hal apa memangnya?"

"Kau ingin tahu sekali."

Luhan menggendikkan bahu. Bibirnya menyesap _latte_ hangat yang ia pesan tadi. "Kalau kau bersedia memberitahukannya."

"Sebenarnya rumit. Terkadang aku ingin melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama kedua anak ini. Dulu mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Kalau sekarang mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar berbeda rahim."

"Lalu dimana letak keterlibatanmu dengan mereka?"

"Saudara anggapan. Aku dekat dengan mereka. Tapi mereka kerap kali menolak setiap aku memancing mereka melakukan sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Jika aku adalah salah satu dari mereka, aku tidak akan menolaknya ngomong – ngomong."

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu," desis Rei. Luhan terkekeh guna menanggapi.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti hubungan yang kau maksud," Luhan melirik bercak putih dibagian bawah ketiak baju Rei. "Kalian habis _bermain_?"

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan itu?"

Luhan menunjuk bercak aneh di bawah ketiak Rei dan diikuti oleh yeoja itu. Lantas sesudahnya Rei membelalakkan mata. Tangan kanannya lekas merogoh isi tas, mengambil satu helai tisu basah. Lalu mengusap bercak yang sudah mengering itu sampai hilang sama sekali.

"Mereka lalai sekali. Padahal aku sudah mengingatkan," dengus Rei sebal.

Kekehan Luhan semakin memperburuk _mood_ Rei. Tanpa sadar, Rei menggeplak sebelah kepala salah satu namja berkulit putih disebelahnya dengan aksen marah.

Namja itu mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya ketika sedang terlalu nyaman untuk tidur, tapi malah terganggu karena sebuah tempelengan -_-

"Sshh kau kira apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Rei?! Tidur nyenyakku terganggu berkat kau."

Luhan mengerut dahi melihat namja itu. Gesture lembutnya seolah familiar. Tapi dimana?

Rei balas menatap kesal. "Kita impas. Karena kau sudah menodai baju mahalku!"

Alis namja itu naik sebelah.

"Kh.. aku bisa membeli yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Ini buatan mama! Jelas aku menyayangkan tindakan lalaimu tadi pagi, Oh Sehun bodoh!"

Mata Luhan membulat kala Rei menarik paksa topi dari kepala namja yang terbangun itu dan memukulkannya ke bahu namja itu –lagi.

"Sehun?"

Namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun, menoleh ketika merasa namanya disebut.

"Itu aku. Kenapa?" Sehun mencoba mengingat sosok ini. Barangkali ia pernah bertemu disuatu tempat.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali saat irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris kecokelatan bening Sehun. Waw, hanya lewat mata itu saja Luhan merasa dirinya tertarik ke dalam pesona namja bertampang manis sekaligus _girly_ ini. Tempo hari Luhan menikmati liuk badan Sehun dalam jarak jauh. Ternyata dengan jarak sedekat sekarangpun, ah bagaimana Luhan menjelaskannya?

Sehun benar – benar asdfghjklasdfghjkl!

"Kau Sehun yang memiliki penis besar itu 'kan?" ucapan Luhan begitu polos meluncur.

Ada yang ingin memetik apel merah?

.:OoO:.

Oke..

Mari kita jelaskan sedikit.

Suho sudah berhasil menenangkan jiwanya yang galau tak tentu arah hanya karena statusnya resmi menjadi _gay_. Itu menurutnya saja omong – omong. Hftt.. mengenai kenapa Suho berkata ketus pada Luhan pagi tadi, hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Dan sekarang, Suho mengerut dahinya dalam – dalam bersama dua manusia lain dengan saling melempar pandang. Atensi mereka berpusat pada Luhan.

Sepulang dari menghabiskan kelas mereka kembali ke apartement bersama Suho. Dan menemukan Luhan tersenyum – senyum sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Luhan mendongak sembari menatapi langit – langit ruang tengah. Ketiganya turut memperhatikan apa yang Luhan perhatikan –menurut pandangan mereka.

"Lu?"

"Yes.."

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau begitu bicaranya kapan Luhan menyahut dengan benar?! Dengan tidak berperikerusaan, Xiumin menggeplak kepala Luhan keras – keras.

"YA! _APPO!_"

Luhan menatap tajam Xiumin yang balas dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa memukul kepalaku Xiu?! Kau tak tahu, ide – ide brilian disana bisa saja hilang karena pukulanmu yang tidak pelan itu!" seru Luhan sembari menunjuk – nunjuk kepalanya.

"Itu lebih manusiawi ketimbang aku memakai kaus kaki Chanyeol."

Mau tidak mau, Luhan menyetujui pendapat Xiumin barusan. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali berseru. "_Ige mwoya?_ Sejak kapan kalian semua disini? Oh ada apa dengan tatapan kalian ngomong – ngomong?"

Chanyeol mendorong dahi Luhan. "Kau—baik hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku baik," semakin membuat Luhan bingung. Memangnya dia kenapa?

Kini Xiumin menarik dagu Luhan hingga jarak hidung mereka hanya dua sentimeter. Sontak saja Luhan memundurkan kepalanya setelah menepis tangan Xiumin.

"Hyung, aku bisa saja meluangkan waktu untuk melakukannya lain kali. Tidak sekarang. Jangan merusak _mood_ baikku."

Xiumin mengangguk kemudian. "Dia normal."

"Apa maksud kalian?!"

Tak ada satupun menjawab. Mereka berbalik menuju meja dapur dimana banyak makanan sudah terhidang apik. Luhan mengikuti dibelakang Suho. Perutnya tentu saja sangat lapar. Terakhir kali ia hanya meminum secangkir _latte_, itupun sore tadi. Lalu mendapat err sedikit tatapan mengerikan –atau kiyut?– dari seorang Oh Sehun. Whoaa, Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi begitu mengingat namja manis itu.

"Lihat? Luhan hyung benar – benar kerasukan," desis Chanyeol berlebihan.

"Daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik ayo kita makan!"

Jujur saja, ketiganya merasakan kenyang lebih awal ketika melihat Luhan makan begitu lahap.

"Aku akan menelepon psikiater setelah ini," lirih Suho yang diangguki Chanyeol dan Xiumin.

.:OoO:.

"_Babe_.."

Sehun melirik malas pada Rei.

"Kau kenal pemuda tadi?"

Sehun menelan makanan yang ia kunyah cepat. "Tidak."

"Tapi darimana dia bisa tahu dirimu? Aku saja baru mengenalnya," tanya Rei. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sedangkan Jongin terlelap di kursi belakang.

"Entahlah. Aku begitu terkenal sepertinya," kekeh Sehun sembari memasukkan sepotong cumi goreng bumbu pedas kesukaannya.

"Terkenal? Kh.. memangnya kau artis."

"Oh kau sedang berbicara dengan namja termanis seantero Universitas Hormon, Rei. Dari situ saja kau sudah menyimpulkan maksud kata – kataku bukan?" Sehun menyeringai disela kunyahannya yang kesekian. "_Aku terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan_. Begitulah kata mereka tentangku."

Rei berdecak keras.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantah itu," jawab Rei malas.

Sehun telah selesai dengan cumi gorengnya yang terakhir. Lalu melirik Jongin di jok belakang yang masih tenang bersama dunia mimpinya. Bibirnya menggumam 'dasar-tukang-tidur' yang ditujukan untuk Jongin. Sejak pulang dari kafe, pemuda itu hanya terbangun sebentar untuk makan. Kemudian terlelap kembali.

"Ngomog – ngomog siapa nama namja tadi, Rei?"

Tbc

Halo '-')/ sepertinya alur ff ini semakin aneh. Mohon koreksi kalau ada bagian yg kurang berkenan. Oh ya, chap ini isinya aman semua 'kan? Hehe.. tp sepertinya aku gagal dg chap ini T_T kurg memuaskan rasanya.

**BIG THANK's** buat yg review, follow fav, ato buat yg ngingetin supaya ff ini tetep dilanjut lewat review juga. Duhh aku suka minder jadinya. Maaf kalo porsi _mesum_ sama _frontal_nya kurang berasa. Oh ya, kalau ada yg mau rekomen ff buat inspirasi aku, silahkan bilg di kotak review atau PM '-')/


	4. Chapter 4

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Rate : Masih T+ '-'

Warn! _Yaoi, Yuri, Straight_, bahasa semifrontal, dan berkonten dewasa ( '-')

An : Semua baik? Ahh sepertinya kalian diam-diam protes yaa sama chap kemarin -,- yeun minta maaf karena chap 3 ny garing. Biasa aja, gagigit pake greget. H-habis gasemua isi ff ini mesum pan? Ada normalnya, hehe Xd Oh iya, ada yg gasuka Sehun _girly_? Mian.. aku membuat ini sesuai dengan apa yg kulihat. Yah tapi Sehun itu lucu X3 kami sama2 bertambah usia tanggal 12 April lalu. Haha..itu benar2 kejutan ketika aku mendeklarasikan diri menyukai si maknae nakal untuk pertama kali.

Btw..

Selamat membaca ^^

.oOo.

_Sebelumnya…_

_Rei berdecak keras._

"_Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantah itu," jawab Rei malas._

_Sehun telah selesai dengan cumi gorengnya yang terakhir. Lalu melirik Jongin di jok belakang yang masih tenang bersama dunia mimpinya. Bibirnya menggumam 'dasar-tukang-tidur' yang ditujukan untuk Jongin. Sejak pulang dari kafe, pemuda itu hanya terbangun sebentar untuk makan. Kemudian terlelap kembali._

"_Ngomog – ngomong siapa nama namja tadi, Rei?"_

.oOo.

Bermodal nekat, pagi ini Luhan dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat duabelas menyambangi kampus Universitas Hormone seorang diri. Sambil menjalankan Ferrari merah menyala miliknya, Luhan memperhatikan detail seisi kampus Hormone. Dikelilingi padang rumput dengan banyak pepohonan rindang agar bisa bernanung dibawahnya; kebun bunga dalam bentuk deretan rapi, indah dan warna yang tidak mencolok; pondok kecil dengan air mancur ditengah – tengahnya; serta taman khusus untuk saling bercengkerama dengan sebuah panggung yang mempersilahkan siapa saja untuk unjuk kebolehan.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kampus Hormone semenakjubkan ini. Saat menjadi _guest_ disini, ia tidak sempat menjelajahi seluk – beluk seisi kampus. Luhan hanya duduk manis memperhatikan suguhan dari mahasiswa dalam bentuk pentas seni, termasuk menikmati gundukan besar si Oh Sehun.

Ah sial.. Bayangan penis besar dibalik celana ketat Sehun menari – nari dalam pikirannya.

"_Ahh stop thinking about that!"_ Luhan menjambak sebelah kepalanya yang terus menarikan keerotisan Sehun. _Geez.._ sepertinya Luhan perlu menghindari Chanyeol. Entah apa hubungannya, yang jelas ini semua salah adik tiang listriknya itu.

Sehabis memarkirkan mobilnya di hall parker super luas dan nyaman, Luhan memasang kacamata cokelat gelapnya dan berjalan sembari memangku ransel dengan tangan kiri di bahu kirinya. Tanpa sengaja, Luhan sempat membenahi letak kacamatanya menggunakan jari tengah kanannya lalu kembali fokus ke depan. Tidak sadar perlakuan kecil barusan membuat beberapa kalangan anak perempuan menggigit baju mereka menahan pekikan.

Bukannya Luhan tidak dengar, tapi ia malas meladeni. Untuk apa coba? -_-

"Whoaa rapi sekali," gumam Luhan tanpa bisa menahan kekagumannya. Sepanjang koridor Luhan lebih banyak memperhatikan seluk – beluk bangunan kampus. Padahal setiap lorong kelas yang ia lewati akan selalu ada desahan mengalun dengan indahnya.

Atau memang Luhan sedang dalam mode idiot?

"_Chogiyo_.. apa kau mengenal Sehun?"

"_Ahh Chagihhh pelanhh~ Umh~"_

"Ugh kau harum sekali sayang.. Sshh.."

Luhan mengerjap. Apa mereka tidak punya sopan – santun terhadap orang yang menyapanya? Heii baru saja mereka mengabaikan Luhan yang notabene seorang tersesat di benua Hormone ini. Luhan meletakkan ranselnya dengan benar lalu berniat menyapa kembali sepasang _namja_ yang sibuk berdesah ria, tapi..

Sreet!

Seseorang menarik Luhan dengan segera dan membawanya menjauh dari sana. Luhan tak sempat melihat si pelaku karena kerah bajunya yang ditarik sehingga ia berjalan mundur demi mengikuti arah tarikan si tangan milik pelaku tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Hingga sampai pada kelas kosong, si pelaku mendorong Luhan mendarat diatas sofa empuk.

Luhan mengerjap lalu mengedarkan matanya.

"Kau?!"

.oOo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara jus diseruput menggunakan sedotan terdengar agak mengganggu dalam ruang kelas yang hening. Pasalnya gelas jus itu sudah kosong sama sekali, tetapi Luhan masih menghisapnya berharap tetes terakhir cairan manis jus tersisa. Sosok lain diseberang sofa menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Uft.. maaf!" Luhan membungkuk sekilas lalu meletakkan gelas plastic jus diatas meja. "Aku haus sekali omong – omong."

"Terserah."

"Jangan begitu, _chinguya_. Penisku juga butuh air," ujar Luhan diselingin tawa kecil.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan penismu. Dan aku juga sedang tidak tertarik dengan penis," balasnya datar. _Namja_ berperawakan hampir sepostur/? dengan Luhan itu melepas jaketnya yang sejak tadi terpasang.

"Wow wow tahan dulu! Aku belum siap," Luhan beringsut mundur sedikit kacau.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, bukan? Sebentar aku perlu menyiapkan diri."

BUAGH!

Luhan terdongak diatas sandaran sofa.

"Sepertinya suhu udara cukup tinggi mempengaruhi jalan pikiranmu, ya.."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Jadi Lay, bisa bantu aku bertemu dengan anak itu? Sungguh tanganku semalaman sangat gatal untuk mengelus penis Sehun," Luhan begitu menggebu – gebu sambil mengepalkan tinju ditangan kanan. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dengan mata saling menatap Luhan yakin Sehun mengenalnya cukup baik.

"Tbh, Sehun belum terlihat sejak pagi."

"_Mwo?!_ Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," kesal, Luhan membanting dirinya kembali diatas sofa. Ohh sofa ini sangat empuk, membuat kantuknya datang lebih awal. Tapi kenapa bisa ada sofa didalam kelas?

"Kau baru saja menanyakan hal itu padaku," balas Lay datar. Setelah perkenalan singkat dan Lay menanggapi asal rentetan tidak terima perlakuannya tadi, mereka sudah bisa saling mengakrabkan diri. "Lagipula kau itu bodoh sekali. Orang sedang bercumbu ditanyai."

"Yang mana?"

"Tadi ketika aku menggeretmu sampai disini."

Luhan nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku 'kan bertanya pada mereka. Tidak salah bukan?" kilah Luhan tak mau disalahkan. "Lain kali jangan bertanya pada seorang yang sedang bercumbu," balas Lay teramat datar.

Lay ini adalah _namja_ yang tempo hari duduk disampingnya saat menghadiri pentas seni kampus ini. Belum ada satu bulan Luhan melihat Lay banyak berubah kalau diingat – ingat. Tapi disebelah mana ya? Tanpa sadar Luhan memperhatikan _namja_ berkulit seputih susu ini dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bokongmu besar juga, Lay."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menegapkan dada. Ups.. mulutnya sedang tidak terkontrol karena terus memikirkan Sehun dan penis besarnya. Oh Luhan jadi mengingat tujuan awalnya kemari. Lekas Luhan meraih ranselnya lalu menggeret Lay keluar ruangan.

"_Kajja_ kita menemui Sehun."

.oOo.

Tangan jenjang cukup panjang itu memegang penggaris khusus dengan sebuah kain dibawahnya. Kain halus itu di gelar benar – benar dan sudah diberi pentul agar tidak bergeser saat hendak digunting. Jenis satin yang agak licin tapi perlu ketepatan benar agar posisi guntingan tidak meleset.

Chanyeol menarik lipatan kemeja di bawah sikunya. Penggaris panjang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja setelah berhasil memotong kain dengan tepat. Tak jauh dari sana, Xiumin sedang berbaring sembari memainkan stik _playstation_ malas – malasan. Bibirnya manyun sambil sesekali menggerutu bosan. Chanyeol menggeleng maklum dengan kelakuan _hyung_ tertua.

"Kalau bosan kenapa tidak keluar saja, _hyung_?"

"Ingin. Tapi aku sedang malas menyetir," bibirnya semakin maju kedepan. _Hyung_ ini umur berapa sebenarnya, itu seringkali membuat Chanyeol berfikir. Barangkali Tuhan salah menaruh waktu kelahiran mereka misalnya?

"Ngomong – ngomong kemana Luhan?" Xiumin memeluk setoples camilan setelah meletakkan stik PS dilantai. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan setelah menghabiskan waktu menonton Yaoi Otaku semalaman.

"Luhan hyung sepertinya ada urusan mendadak, Pagi – pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat."

Xiumin manggut – manggut.

"Aku yakin dia menemui bocah berpenis besar itu," dahi Xiumin mengerut sembari memasang wajah berfikir. Tebakannya itu pasti benar. Karena tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luhan yang mendesah sambil menggesek bantal guling tak berdosa ke selangkangannya. Ckck.. guling yang malang.

"_Mwoya?!_"

"Kau seperti tak tahu Luhan saja, Yeol."

Namja tinggi menjulang itu menggendikkan bahu. "Luhan hyung sulit ditebak kalau suasana hatinya baik, hyung. Apalagi incaran Luhan hyung yang sekarang tampaknya berbeda." Chanyeol melirik arlojinya.

"_Hyung_ mau Nasi Goreng Beijing? Atau Rendang? Ini sudah jam makan siang."

Xiumin menepuk tangannya semangat. "Ide bagus! Aku mau keduanya. Pesan pesan Chanyeol-ah.."

"Ya kau tidak takut, _hyung_?"

"Takut apa?"

"Pipimu semakin menggembung."

"Biar saja. Yang penting aku makan karena aku sedang lapar."

"_Chakkaman_. Bukannya _hyung_ sedang bosan?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Anggap saja itu err- reaksi yang ditimbulkan akibat perutku yang lapar," jelas Xiumin asal.

Lelaki jangkung itu manggut – manggut sembari menelepon restoran asal Indonesia langganan mereka. Dan menelepon restoran Cina yang menjadi favorit _hyung_ tertua. Selesai menelepon, Chanyeol membereskan kain – kain tadi dengan melipatnya dengan benar. Xiumin tak lupa membantu.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_. Aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti _hyung_ tunggu saja, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang."

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, dengan jahil Xiumin menggeledah isi ponsel adik manisnya itu yang tertinggal di meja. Iseng Xiumin membuka folder video yang langsung disambut dengan ratusan _file_ video dengan durasi puluhan menit.

"Ya ampun," Xiumin menatap datar screen ponsel Chanyeol. "Anak ini sejak kapan mengoleksi video sebanyak ini?

Dari semua _file_ video hanya ada satu yang menarik perhatian Xiumin lewat display. Berkat kejahilan yang Luhan tularkan padanya, Xiumin tanpa ragu membuka _file_ video tersebut _fullscreen_. Yang pertama kali terpampang disana adalah Chanyeol dalam kondisi _topless_ sedang mencumbu seseorang. Hanya saja tertutupi oleh punggungnya.

Menit berlalu hingga durasi video tersebut habis setengah, Xiumin masih fokus menonton adegan mesum dua anak adam itu bergumul. Tanpa sadar tangannya bahkan sudah meremas penisnya sendiri yang setengah menegak.

"Chanyeol hebat juga," gumam Xiumin. Lidahnya membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Aku baru tahu penis Chanyeol sepanjang itu," Xiumin melirik penisnya yang menggembung dibalik celana, lalu berbalik memperhatikan video. Dahinya mengkerut sedikit.

"Milik Chanyeol lebih besar daripada milikku ternyata," kembali menikmati tontonannya. Huft, sayang sekali _backsound_ desahan mereka terdengar samar karena Xiumin menyetel dengan _volume_ rendah. Ia takut Chanyeol mendengarnya, bahaya -_-

TING TONG!

"_OMO OMO!"_

Ponsel Chanyeol hampir saja mendarat di lantai kalau Xiumin tidak menggenggamnya erat.

"Aaa _jinjja_.."

Cklek!

"_Annyeonghaseyo!"_

Seorang kurir antar tengah menggendong dua kota _stereoform_ besar sambil menyapanya dengan ramah. _Namja_ berperawakan sedang, rambut ikal blonde, dan kulit putih serta bibir yang lucu. Mata hamster Xiumin mengerjap. _Namja_ berusia seperempat abad lebih ini melongo untuk bebereapa saat.

"_Nde?"_

"Chanyeol-sii? Saya mengatarkan pesanan."

Seingatnya Chanyeol memesan di dua restoran berbeda. Tapi kenapa bisa satu orang ini yang mengantar semuanya? Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang Xiumin perhatikan. Dan tampaknya hal itupun disalah artikan oleh si kurir antar.

"Ahh begini. Tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku sesama kurir antar yang sepertinya buru – buru. Jadi ia menitipkan pesanan kalian padaku untuk sekalian antar."

Xiumin manggut – manggut. Setelah membayar dan mengambil pesanannya, _namja_ tadi langsung bergegas pergi dari sana sehabis mengucapkan terima kasih dan basa – basi lainnya. Tinggallah Xiumin yang duduk sembari memegangi jantungnya.

"Aku melihatnya! Gundukannya cukup besar. Whooaa *-* tiba – tiba aku menginginkan penis di bokongku."

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap heran _hyung_-nya yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"_Hyung gwaenchana?"_

.oOo.

Lay bingung bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika melihat _namja_ yang setengah jam lalu ia kenal. Untung saja disini hanya ada beberapa orang jadi Lay tidak perlu melakukan hal untuk menutupi jati dirinya dari orang lain.

Malu? Sebenarnya tidak.

Gengsi? Tidak juga.

Lalu?

Err.. Luhan itu benar – benar.

_Namja_ yang sebenarnya terlihat tampan ini tengah melongo tanpa berkedip. Sehun dan Kai sedang meng_cover dance_ lagu boyband EXO History. Keduanya begitu lincah dan tepat. Hampir sama persis dengan _dance_ yang asli. Kaki jenjang mereka terlihat menggoda, membuat perempuan – perempuan menggigit bibirnya atau mengerang ketika mereka melakukan gerakan memutar.

Bencananya adalah..

Sehun menggunakan celana karet yang longgar dibagian lutut ke atas. Dan _disana_ terdapat _sesuatu _ yang bergoyang lincah sesuai irama gerakan badan Sehun. Kalau Sehun melompat kedepan, _sesuatu _itu menunjukkan eksistensinya sedikit.

"Oh biadapnyaa.." gumam Luhan. kelereng bening Luhan turut bergerak liar mengikuti gerak penis Sehun yang bergoyang seksi –dimata Luhan sendiri. Ohh si albino biadap itu pasti tidak memakai celana dalam. Luhan buru – buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam dengan angel yang ia atur baik – baik. kesempatan langka. _Sehun's cock moment_.

Lay yakin sekali sempat melihat air liur Luhan menetes. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan dirinya. Hanya saja ia bisa menahan diri barang sebentar. Pemandangan penis besar Sehun bukan hal baru. Sudah banyak yang tahu hal ini, sebenarnya Lay tahu dari desas – desus _fujoshi_ kurang kerjaan kampus. Mengetahui secara langsung ternyata keren juga.

Tanpa sadar Lay tersenyum sendiri.

"Ketua? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelap keringat di sekitaran kepalanya.

"Eh?" Lay menjawab dengan wajah masih cengengesan tidak jelas. Didepannya Sehun dan Jongin memandangnya sopan –layaknya sunbae yang disegani– membuat Lay bingung.

Mereka melupakan Luhan. _namja_ kelewat _tampan _ itu nyaris berteriak bak _fanboy_ karena terlalu girang bisa berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangan 3D Oh Sehun. Iuwhh berlebihan.. Nyatanya, Luhan hanya berjongkok disamping kiri Lay sedang _duo dancer_ muda itu berdiri agak jauh didepan Lay.

Hentikan Lu -_-

"Ehh.. aa.. si-siapa yang kalian panggil ketua, eh?" Lay bertanya agak gugup.

Kini ganti Jongin dan Sehun melipat dahi mereka.

"Ketua jangan bercanda."

"Bercanda apanya?" Lay semakin heran dengan perkataan kedua anak ini.

"Bukannya sunbae ketua klub _dance_ ini? Astagah jangan bilang sunbae lupa?" ujar Jongin sedikit histeris. Mengabaikan Lay yang mendadak tersenyum kikuk. Telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf aku lupa."

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya. Saat ia melirik kebawah, sontak ia melompat kebelakang Jongin. Menatap _horror_ pria mungil yang berjongkok disamping Lay dengan wajah mupeng. Err.. serem, pikir Sehun.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu _namja_ tempo hari?

"Ketua, i-itu siapa?" Sehun bertanya dan tanpa sadar keluguannya menguar. Lay hampir ingin mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

Lay menarik bahu Luhan paksa. _Namja_ cantik itu sepertinya masih dalam _mode_ tidak jelas karena bayang – bayang sesuatu dibalik celana Sehun bergentayangan. Luhan melirik Lay dengan ekor matanya semangat dan antusias berlebih. Tapi Luhan tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Yeah! Dia akan berkenalan dengan Sehun sebentar lagi!

"Kenalkan ini temanku. Namanya Luhan. Dia penggemar penismu Sehun."

Tolong panggilkan Kyungsoo supaya menguburnya ke dasar bumi sekarang.

.oOo.

Selama eksistensinya dibumi, Sehun berlaku normal sebagaimana anak – anak remaja lakukan. Melakukan sesuatu menyenangkan, bermanja dengan noona, atau menikmati bubble tea dan es krim. Tapi ia juga suka cake dengan taburan keju bercampur cokelat. Ada gurih keju dan manis cokelat sebagai penenang melebur dilidahnya itu adalah hal menyenangkan yang ia sukai ketika sedang _badmood_.

Ia juga pernah berkencan. Jangan tanya berapa banyak _namja_ mengencaninya. Sehun tipikal pasif, suka dimanja dan disenangkan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak lahir. Menjadi maknae dilingkaran pertemanan manapun. Mereka menyayangi Sehun dan juga suka menuruti segala kemauan Sehun. Tapi Sehun juga pilih – pilih kalau memilih seme. Haruslah tipikal kuat dan tegas mengalahkan ke_manly_an dirinya sendiri.

Kalian bisa mengibaratkan Sehun seperti anjing Siberian Husky. Sulit ditaklukan kecuali seseorang yang ingin memilikinya mempunyai ketegasan dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat melebihinya. Omong – omong memangnya Sehun tipe pemimpin? -_- Sehun jadi teringat bagaimana noona menertawakannya saat itu.

"Sehun.."

Dan didepannya saat ini, ada satu _namja_ yang tempo hari membuatnya bersemu malu. Untung saja saat itu hanya ada Jongin dan Lay. Mengenai Luhan, eumm namja ini perawakannya sedang, tapi aura ketegasannya kuat. Untuk postur _namja_ tipikal Luhan, _namja_ ini cocok menjadi seme. Hanya orang – orang tertentu yang bisa merasakan itu. Karena semua itu tertutupi dengan wajahnya yang terbilang cantik. Sehun bahkan heran, bagaimana bisa ada _namja_ secantik Luhan?

Kerennya, _namja_ itu tertarik padanya. Kh.. dalam hati Sehun menyeringai.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" jawabnya agak canggung.

Luhan tampak meremat tangannya satu sama lain, gugup. Sehun jelas melihat itu dari gesturenya saja. Tertunduk atau sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu kembali memandangnya. Tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Err kuharap kau melupakan kejadian kemarin soal ucapan Lay."

Andai saja mereka tahu, Luhan sungguh – sungguh sangat malu. Image tenangnya seolah hancur begitu saja akibat perkataan Lay. Makanya sekarang Luhan berusaha memperlihatkan dirinya senatural mungkin pada Sehun. Jangan sampai membuat kecerobohan seperti kemarin. Luhan cukup malu sampai pagi hari dan ditertawakan tidak henti oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun memberi senyum kecil tapi ada aksen kekanakan disana.

"Biasa saja _hyung_.." sebenarnya Sehun sendiri gugup. Jiwanya bergejolak merasakan aura Luhan yang –akhh entahlah. Cukup sulit bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Luhan diam – diam. Menurut pengamatan singkat itu, ia yakin Luhan bukanlah dari kalangan biasa. Hidupnya penuh aturan tapi Luhan justru terlihat santai tanpa beban.

Yah.. sikap santai yang Luhan tunjukkan membuatnya nyaman.

Tapi soal penis?

Sehun tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun?"

Mata elang Sehun bergulir menatap sepasang kelereng Luhan. Bibirnya masih mengulas senyum. Demi celana dalam Suho yang seharga satu buah mobil, Luhan membatu ditempat.

"Aku tiba – tiba berfikir bagaimana jika penisku berada dimulutmu, _hyung_. Pasti sangat seksi bukan?"

.oOo.

TBC

Alur ini yang jelas maju. Cuma jalan ceritanya agak gaje. Jadi kalau ada yang ganyaman ato mengganjal, bilang aja. Yeun akan usahain buat terapin saran kalian, sebisaku. Dan gasemua chapter isinya menjurus kata2 lepas atau berbau mesum. Emangnya kalau lagi ngobrol, penis musti dibawa juga? Hahah gua becanda XD lagian yang aku pake juga itu2 aja. Kalian lama2 pasti bosan -,-

Oia soal OTP. Aku lupa. Sangat lupa buat kasi tahu. Dan akan aku konfirmasi sekarang.

FF ini HunHan. Gimanapun absurdnya ff ini dan menjurus kearah sebaliknya, kalau aku udah bikin HunHan, itu tetep bakal HunHan sampe titik terakhir ff ini /bahasa gue -_-/ Yang aku tanya soal OTP atau Crackpair itu, couple selain HunHan disini. Maaf kalau sempet terjadi salah pengertian juga terkesan php #bow

oKai chap ini kayaknya ngebosenin deh kayak chap lalu. Tapi gapapa, demi celana karet Sehun 00)9

review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Rate : Masih T+ '-'

Warn! _Yaoi, Yuri, Straight_, bahasa semifrontal, dan berkonten dewasa ( '-')

An : oKai semua, aku sudah usahakan menggali ide selama tiga minggu demi chap ini. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan kalian, nde? Dan _**big thank's**_ buat yang _**review, follow fav dan yang udah nge-read**_ pada chap2 sebelumnya.

Selamat Membaca ^^

.oOo.

_Tapi soal penis?_

_Sehun tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya gemas._

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun?"_

_Mata elang Sehun bergulir menatap sepasang kelereng Luhan. Bibirnya masih mengulas senyum. Demi celana dalam Suho yang seharga satu buah mobil, Luhan membatu ditempat._

"_Aku tiba – tiba berfikir bagaimana jika penisku berada dimulutmu, hyung. Pasti sangat seksi bukan?"_

.oOo.

Luhan mengerjab - ngerjabkan matanya dua kali. Dahinya berkerut bingung, lalu mengorek telinganya menggunakan kelingking. Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan sebuah lelucon? Kalau iya, sungguh ini tidak lucu! Penis Sehun jelas sangat cocok berpasangan dengan lubang mulutnya, apalagi lubang analnya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum aneh membayangkan hal itu.

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ya hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kali ini Luhan justru tertawa canggung. Tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil menghindar adu pandang dengan sepasang mata elang Sehun. Astaga, otaknya memang kotor. Tapi tentu saja Sehun terlanjur memancing sebuah bencana.

Luhan melirik bagian selatannya.

_'Sial! Kenapa penisku mulai bereaksi?!'_

Sehun melirik bagian yang Luhan perhatikan dimana sesuatu mulai menggembung gagah. Apa bibirnya terasa kering? Hei tahan libidomu, Oh Sehun! Jangan bertindak seperti jalang!

Ngomong - ngomong _jalang _itu 'kan sebutan untuk wanita?

Abaikan saja -_-

Sehun menyeruput latte dalam mug-nya santai tanpa memperhatikan Luhan. Namja didepannya ini tengah bergerak gelisah.

"Kenapa, hyung? Sembelit?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Berusaha menjawab namun semua ucapannya seperti tertelan ditenggorokan.

Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk ke sisi kanan Luhan. Jemari kurus Sehun mengelap dahi Luhan yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kau berpeluh, hyung. Ada apa?"

"_A-aniyo_," Luhan mendorong dada Sehun. YaTuhan, Sehun terlalu dekat! Waspadai tanganmu Xi Luhan! Atau kau akan kelepasan meremas penis Sehun! "B-bisakah kau sedikit menjauh?" gumam Luhan amat pelan. Aroma tubuh Sehun menggoda ujung jemarinya untuk merobek baju Sehun demi menghisap tulang selangka namja ini.

Apa semua yang ada dalam diri Sehun berimbas dengan pikirannya? Luhan tersiksa oleh belenggu akan fantasi kotor sekaligus liar. Mungkin kapan – kapan ia harus menghapus beberapa jadwal menonton film _pornstar _rekomendasi Chanyeol.

Alis Sehun naik sebelah. "_Wae?_ Aku hanya cemas kalau kau tiba - tiba saja sakit, hyung."

"_A-ani!_ Aku baik - baik saja."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Padahal dalam benaknya, namja ini tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Luhan yang tenang berhasil ia goyahkan hanya dengan sedikit sentilan saja.

"Maaf atas perkataan lancangku tadi, hyung," Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak seharusnya aku berkata begitu padamu. Apalagi kau lebih tua dariku."

"O-oh bukan masalah besar," _tapi big trouble untuk penisku yang terlanjur menegak._

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pamit pulang, hyung."

"Kenapa buru – buru sekali?" sebenarnya Luhan tidak rela pertemuan mereka berakhir cepat. Luhan sudah menyiapkan segudang rencana demi mendapatkan peluang untuk melihat seberapa besar penis Sehun! Tapi―yasudahlah.. Toh masih ada hari berikutnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, hyung."

"Biar hyung antar, oke?"

"Tidak usah repot – repot, hyung," Sehun sudah bersiap untuk beranjak dari sana. Tapi sebelum benar – benar pergi, Sehun menyempatkan diri berbisik ditelinga Luhan. Lalu ia pergi dengan senyum miring. Meninggalkan Luhan terpaku ditempat bersama telinganya yang terbakar.

"Dia bilang―apa?"

.oOo.

Jongin fokus melatih gerak tari mereka yang baru diajarkan oleh Lay. Ketua klub aneh itu sedang waras dan hari ini ia menurunkan seperempat ilmunya kepada anggota. Mereka berencana meng_cover dance_ lagu Maxtep. Dengan tambahan satu yeoja untuk bagian _center_ nanti.

"Kemana Sehun?"

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, ketua."

"Apa dia sedang menguruskan penisnya?"

Hampir saja Jongin menyemburkan minuman yang sudah melewati kerongkongan. Apa – apaan? Sejak kapan Lay si ketua klub penderita _semi amnesia_ itu perduli dengan penis?

"Ketua—"

"_Wae? _Apa aku benar? Ck.. kalau itu benar, aku jadi tak perlu kerepotan mengurusi _stalker_ cerewet seperti Luhan."

"_Stalker?_"

Lay mengintruksi yang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Sehun sementara menjelang anak itu sampai. Jongin memilih izin beberapa menit karena tenaganya belum pulih. Ia berbaring diatas lantai sembari meregangkan tangan dan kaki.

"Jongin, penismu nanti terbang," celetuk salah satu anggota klub dengan senyum menjengkelkan. Jongin sontak menutup selangkangannya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada anak tadi.

"Ya! Jangan sampai aku menyodok bokongmu nanti dengan penisku ini, Taehyung!"

"Seharusnya kau yang harus berlatih mengangkang dengan benar, Jong. Lubangmu terhimpit jika berbaring begitu," Sehun yang baru datang iseng menyentil selangkangan Jongin dengan jempol kakinya.

"Ya Sehun. Kau mau kuhimpit dibawahku, huh? Soal ukuran penis, kau boleh lebih menang dariku. Tapi kau tetap saja _uke_."

Sehun lantas menungging sambil menggoyang – goyangkan bokongnya dihadapan Jongin. Dikarenakan kebiasaan buruk Sehun –yang tidak suka menggunakan _underware_– membuat cetakan bokong berisi Sehun tampak menggiurkan. Diam – diam Jongin menyusun rencana demi membobol lubang perawan Sehun nanti.

Kau bermimpi, Jong?

"_Wae? _Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Kim?" Sehun terbahak – bahak melihat wajah merah padam Jongin. _Hell_, siapa yang tidak tergiur? Sehun itu _uke_ seksi sekaligus kurang ajar. Karena selalu suka memamerkan asetnya kemana – mana secara tidak langsung. Lihatlah -_- Sehun melakukan kesalahan dengan menarik sisi kanan dan kiri celana yang ia kenakan.

Mata Jongin menangkap jelas pangkal penis Sehun menyembul dan –urgh– Jongin nyaris kehilangan akal sehat begitu sadar betapa ukuran penis namja itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Aku butuh udara segar."

"Jongin, katakan padaku jika kau butuh kocokkan pada penismu itu," kekeh Sehun mengerling manja. Kai mengerang frustasi.

"Sial kau Oh!"

Taehyung menggeleng kepalanya malas. Ia heran kenapa bisa mengenal _sunbae_ seperti mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melepas 'penis' dalam obrolan?" Taehyung menyetel music pada ponselnya dan membesarkan suara _speaker_. Sehun melakukan sedikit pemanasan demi meminimalisir kejang otot nanti.

"Sebenarnya kami tak pernah melibatkan _batang_ kecuali salah satu dari kami memulai."

"Hyung, boleh aku menyentuh penismu?" kata Taehyung diiringi tawa ringan yang berderai lucu.

Sehun menatap datar pada Taehyung yang menyengir lebar pasca perkataannya. Padahal tadi anak ini terlihat jengah dengan pembicaraannya bersama Jongin. Pikiran yang tidak terduga, pikir Sehun.

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa menyentuh penisku ini, Kim Taehyung." _Bahkan bajingan itu sekalipun._

Taehyung tidak memperhatikan raut Sehun setelahnya. Karena intro musik sudah mulai dan mereka kemudian terhanyut oleh gerakan indah dari tubuh – tubuh mereka namun dalam ekspresi berbeda. Taehyung yang menghayati sedangkan Sehun.

Dengan ekspresi teramat dingin.

.oOo.

Suho baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ia melepas setelan mahal ditubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah. Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena harus membantu aboeji saat meeting dengan perusahaan cabang. Huft.. Suho begini - begini pekerja keras.

"Tuan muda, maaf menggangu. Tadi ada tuan muda Kai datang."

"Aaa terima kasih."

_Maid_ barusan untung saja tidak menyadari kegugupan Suho. Namja berpostur sedang ini bersyukur ia pandai melatih ekspresi. Oke saatnya bertemu adik sepupu. Suho meremas kedua tangannya bersamaan. Dua pintu kamar lagi maka ia akan sampai di kamar yang biasa di klaim oleh Kai seenaknya.

_Fyi_, Kai adalah adik sepupu dekat yang kerap kali berkunjung ke rumah sederhana Suho ini. Selain menjengkelkan, tak jarang Suho jadi korban _kewarasan_ sang adik sepupu sehingga rumah tenang Suho berganti ramai. Meskipun penghuninya tidak sampai sepuluh orang.

Pengecualian untuk para _maid_ dan _buttler_.

Suho sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kai dan menghabiskan beberapa detik disana. Tangannya terulur mendorong pintu itu pelan. Derit samar engsel pintu membuat degup jantung Suho bertalu - talu.

Tapi..

Sejak pintu itu terbuka setengah, Suho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Bruk!

Namja yang berada dalam kamar itu lantas menoleh ke asal sumber suara di ambang pintu. Ia kira benda apa yang terjatuh. Ternyata seonggok tubuh hyung-nya tergeletak di lantai tanpa diduga. Sosok namja itu bergerak panik.

"Suho hyung?!"

.oOo.

Suho masih gugup dengan kehadiran pemuda tan didepannya. Aishh bagaimana bisa ia yang setenang air danau berubah sedikit beriak sekarang? Padahal tidak ada yang istimewa dari sosok namja tan itu. Oke, itu separuhnya salah.

"Hyung kenapa hng?" tanya Kai lembut. Sebelah tangannya mengusap peluh di dahi Suho. Kai belum lama sampai tapi sudah dikejutkan dengan Suho yang terjatuh pingsan di ambang pintu kamar.

Salahnya juga sih _naked_ sembarang tempat. Tapi 'kan Kai tidak bermaksud?! Siapa yang tahu Suho hyung bakal masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk.

Suho mengerjap. "Hanya kelelahan saja Kai."

Kai mengangguk - angguk paham. Ia meraih teh hangat diatas nakas dan menyodorkannya pada Suho.

"Ada apa kau kemari Kai?"

Kali ini Kai tersenyum amaaaat manis pada Suho. Well, dari gelagatnya Suho sudah tahu kalau Kai memiliki maksud tertentu. Bertahun – tahun mengenal sepupu manisnya ini membuat ia hafal kebiasaan aneh Kai.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan ulang tahunku, hyung. Jadi.."

"Baiklah hyung paham," Suho menghela nafas malas. "Kau mau dimana, hm?"

"Jeju!"

Suho meraih ponsel genggamnya dan memencet beberapa nomor. Setelahnya ia larut dalam perbincangan singkat mengenai ini itu dan lain sebagainya. Kai mendengarkan seksama perbincangan Suho dengan seseorang di _line _seberang. Ia juga mendengar kamar, aula besar, pantai dan lain sebagainya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Suho menyudahi teleponnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Beres. Kalian tinggal hadir ke sana akhir pekan. Hyung sudah memesan satu buah kapal untuk membawa teman – temanmu ke Jeju. Pesta semalam suntuk, kalian dibebaskan dalam hal apapun dan jika ingin tambahan lain, hubungi hyung."

Kai tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk – angguk senang. Ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan. Beruntungnya Kai memiliki sepupu seperti Suho. Kekeke.. Kai akan memaerkan hyungnya ini pada teman – temannya.

"Aku percaya hyung pasti memberikan yang terbaik. Terima kasih banyak, hyung!" Kai mencium kilat pipi Suho lalu pamit keluar dari kamar mewah itu tanpa memperhatikan lagi bagaimana reaksi Suho.

"Sial."

.oOo.

"Whooaa tumben sekali kau mau mengadakan pesta, Suho-ya," tukas Xiumin dengan raut heran kentara. Chanyeol turut mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang Luhan katakan barusan. Suho bukan tipikal laki - laki penikmat pesta. Apalagi 18+ begitu.

"Tema bajak laut, huh? Tapi menarik juga," Luhan tersenyum miring. Bisa dibilang dialah paling antusias dibanding yang lain. "Kalian juga ikut 'kan?"

Xiumin menyeruput jus digelasnya cepat. "Disana akan banyak daging dan tusuk - tusuk _barbeque_. Atau mungkin juga buah dada."

"Xiuminnie~ kau tidak akan gendut dengan dua tusuk _barbeque_," desah Luhan malas. "Lagipula bokongmu tidak akan mengempis jika ditusuk 'kan?"

"Hentikan omongan penismu itu, hyung," Chanyeol me_rolling eyes_ bosan. "Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak kencan bersama."

"Maksudmu kencan Park?" tanya Suho dengan suara datar.

"Yaa kencan," alis Chanyeol mengerut. "Kencan antar teman. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, hyung. Kau saja yang memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau kira ini main - main? Aku mengajak kalian untuk menjaga Kai**ku **agar tidak melakukan seks bebas," Suho merasakan denyutan di kepalanya setelah semalaman memikirkan Kai.

"Kai**ku**? Whoaa ada apa dengan akhiran -**ku**\- disana Suho-ya?" Xiumin menyeringai begitu Suho langsung gelagapan sendiri.

"I-itu.."

"Baiklah aku setuju kita semua datang ke acara itu," Luhan memotong ucapan Suho lalu mengetuk meja dua kali. "Aku merindukan suasana pesta."

"Ahh Suho, ada satu hal lagi."

"Apa hyung?"

Xiumin memainkan alisnya dengan senyum yang aneh. Chanyeol juga Luhan memuasatkan atensi mereka pada Si kakak tertua.

"Kau juga menyiapkan kondom dalam jumlah besar 'kan?" tanyanya kalem.

"_Mwoya?_"

Xiumin menggeleng – geleng kepalanya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja pesta pemuda panas seumuran Kai. Mustahil anak itu tidak tersentuh hal – hal berbau seks. Dari tema-nya saja, aku memprediksi pesta nanti akan dipenuhi dengan payudara tumpah, abs samar, gundukan penis, bokong bulat dan paha yang mulus."

Luhan tersedak mendengar ucapan Xiumin barusan. Hal itu jelas terlewat olehnya. Chanyeol memasang raut berfikir dengan dahi mengerut.

"Dan kaki yang mengangkang," tambah Chanyeol enteng.

Mungkin kalian akan tertawa melihat bagaimana jeleknya wajah Suho sekarang.

"Ya hyung! Wajahmu seperti kerutan rektum," tawa Chanyeol lepas seketika membahana di seisi kafe kampus mereka.

Luhan sampai memegangi perutnya akibat melihat ekspresi terburuk Suho yang selama ini tersimpan rapi ketika mereka di wilayah kampus.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, hah?!"

Oh.. Suho sedang marah sodara - sodara. Jadi mari kita menyingkir lebih dulu sebelum menjadi sasaran empuk Suho yang sedang marah.

.oOo.

Jumat ini mereka akan berangkat. Luhan dan ketiga temannya sudah berburu kostum pesta sehari sebelumnya. Menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian penuh akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai ramen.

"Rei?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke segala aeah. "Mana?"

Didekat pertokoan tak jauh dari kedai, tampak perempuan berbadan sintal tengah menggerutu seorang diri. Luhan dan Chanyeol menghampiri sedangkan Xiumin dan Suho lebih dulu masuk untuk memesan.

"Hai Rei. Sendiri saja?"

"Hai Lu. Yahh aku sedang menunggu supirku. Tapi karena ada sedikit gangguan jadi datang terlambat," desah Rei lesu. Matanya melirik namja tinggi disamping Luhan. "Temanmu, Lu?"

Chanyeol berdehem. "Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Rei. Salam kenal," Rei membungkuk sekilas.

Tak tahukah Rei kalau dua pasang mata didepannya terus mencuri - curi pandang pada dada besarnya yang seakan ingin tumpah ruah dari sana? Tidak. Rei tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu, tadinya. Tapi liur mereka hampir menetes astagah!

"Apa yang kalian perhatikan?" desis Rei membuat dua bersaudara itu berdehem canggung.

"T-tidak ada Rei. Sungguh," ujar Luhan tak enak. Luhan berpaling ke arah secara acak karena malu. Huft.. padahal ia hanya melirik saja. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi karena malam ini akal Chanyeol lebih panjang, ia lebih dulu melakukan sesuatu pengalih perhatian Rei.

"Lebih baik kau ikut kami makan ramen bersama. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol yang diangguki Luhan.

"Boleh saja. _Kajja.._"

Rei berjalan lebih dulu didepan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan tak lepas menatapi bokong bergoyang Rei yang terlihat jelas bulatannya.

"Sial! Hyung, kita harus bisa menyeret Rei untuk datang ke pesta."

"Setuju!"

Tak lama setelah Luhan dan yang lainnya memasuki kedai, sesosok namja berpostur tinggi melewati trotoar dengan derap langkah tenang. _Longcoat_ hitam membungkus tubuhnya demi menghalau hawa dingin yang tidak begitu menusuk malam ini. Sepasang mata tajamnya seperti membelah kerumunan pejalan kaki pada arah berlawanan. Aura dominant begitu kuat menguar sehingga perempuan – perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya luluh dalam hitungan detik.

Ia berhenti tepat didepan pohon besar dekat jalan raya tanpa perduli banyak orang bergerombol untuk menyeberang. Dilihat dari kejauhan, sosok itu terlihat lebih jelas dibanding orang – orang disekitarnya. Sebelah tangannya yang ramping memegang telepon genggam.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai."

Pada waktu yang sama, Sehun baru saja keluar dari toko kue membeli beberapa roti untuk cemilannya di apartement. Ditemani roti hangat dan segelas _cappuccino_ adalah menu yang pas untuk malam ini. Dua langkah meninggalkan toko, ponselnya berdering.

_Kai calling…_

"Hm?"

"…"

"Aa _jinjja?_ Aku pasti akan datang."

"…"

"Entahlah aku belum memutuskan."

"…"

"Uhum? Sabtu pagi?"

"…"

Sambil berbicara Sehun bersiap untuk menyeberang bersama dengan pejalan kaki lainnya. Lagipula apartement Sehun terletak tak jauh dari beberapa mall ternama. Sehun memang lebih suka tinggal di jantung kota Seoul. Selain menyukai keramaian, tempat itu sekaligus menjadi tempat tersunyi baginya.

"_Mwoya~_ rencanamu menjijikkan."

Sehun tetap melanjutkan omelannya ketika semua kerumunan pejalan kaki mulai menyeberang. Sambil tanpa memutus telepon, Sehun terus menanggapi ocehan Kai yang terus berbicara panjang lebar. Ia sudah akan melayangkan protes keras tapi tertunda saat matanya menangkap sesuatu dari kerumunan berlawanan arah.

Deg!

_Sesuatu yang selama ini akan Sehun kubur dalam catatan kelam hidupnya._

Tiga langkah berat bagi Sehun membawa pemuda itu pada zona waktu yang melambat. Sehun melihatnya, nyaris membuatnya ia mati. Sosok dalam balutan _longcoat_ hitam dan terkesan misterius yang tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan jejaknya, nafasnya bahkan aromanya sekalipun.

Dan saat mereka berpapasan dalam diam, jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya.

_Pets!_

"Dia kembali.." lirih Sehun hampir kehilangan suara. Orang – orang menabrak bahunya-pun tidak Sehun perdulikan. Matanya terkunci demi menatap sosok tinggi barusan yang perlahan menghilang diantara pejalan kaki lainnya diseberang jalan.

"Mustahil.."

Dunia seakan berputar. Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi meski waktu melambat dalam pandangannya. Kesadarannya menghilang entah kemana meskipun sebuah sinar menyilaukan membuat matanya _buta_ beberapa saat.

Tiiinnn!

"Sehun awas!"

.oOo.

TBC

Yeun munculin konflik/? kayaknya hahah.. Apakah ini cukup cepat? Hehe..

oKai buat chap depan, yeun kasih tahu deh kostum-kostum mereka dari sekarang.

Luhan = Luffy

Chanyeol = Mihawk

Suho = Sabo

Xiumin = Smoker

Kai = Ace

Sehun = Cavendish

Rei = Boa Hancock

Guest = Trafalgar Law

Kalo kenal One Piece, pasti tahu 'kan? Kkk.. ini sengaja dikasih tahu lebih awal supaya chap depan gapusing2 kalian mikirnya. Maaf kalo chap kali ini masih mengecewakan kalian #bow

Ripiu?


	6. Chapter 6

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Rate : Masih T+ '-'

Warn! _Yaoi, Yuri, Straight_, bahasa semifrontal, dan berkonten dewasa ( '-') but kayaknya di chap ini frontalny minim sekali -,-

An : Hai semua ^-^)/ yeun hadir bawa chap 6 buat kalian. Bahas soal lalu, yeun minta maaf ya karna tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian. Mungkin karna sedang mode labil, remake ny dibatalin -_- /plis jangan getok/ Betewe, pada tau sama member Vixx 'kan? XD grup tiang listrik yg parahnya kece-kece juga :3

Okelah udah cuap ny..

Selamat Membaca ^^

.oOo.

_Dan saat mereka berpapasan dalam diam, jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya._

_Pets!_

"_Dia kembali.." lirih Sehun hampir kehilangan suara. Orang – orang menabrak bahunya-pun tidak Sehun perdulikan. Matanya terkunci demi menatap sosok tinggi barusan yang perlahan menghilang diantara pejalan kaki lainnya diseberang jalan._

"_Mustahil.."_

_Dunia seakan berputar. Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi meski waktu melambat dalam pandangannya. Kesadarannya menghilang entah kemana meskipun sebuah sinar menyilaukan membuat matanya buta beberapa saat._

_Tiiinnn!_

"_Sehun awas!"_

.oOo.

Sehun sangat berterima kasih pada si penyelamat apabila membiarkannya tertabrak mobil. Sebagian nafsunya untuk hidup melayang bersama menusuknya angin malam. Sileut misterius yang berjalan tenang bersama aroma melati mengerikan tadi lenyap bersama bayang – bayang gelap. Sehun tidak memungkiri ada rasa takut membuncah didadanya. Ia telah menyiapkan diri jika saat ini tiba.

Dan nyatanya Sehun gagal mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"_Gwaenchana?_"

Kalaupun ini hanyalah kebetulan, sedikit banyak Sehun harus mensyukurinya. Sosok mungil dengan gurat kekhawatiran kentara dan terus mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ada desiran aneh melingkupi hati rapuhnya didalam sana. Haruskah Sehun menerima uluran tangan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia prediksi kehadirannya?

"_Nan gwaenchana, hyung_."

Luhan itu mungil. Lebih pendek darinya. Tapi ia menyukai bagaimana si mungil ini membungkusnya dengan kehangatan tulus. Sehun yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu lebih dari sepuluh pertemuan. Sudah seperempat saja ia mengambil simpatinya. Dalam sejarah pertemanannya, Jongin saja baru mendapat setengah dari perhatian Sehun.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik," Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun perlahan. "Perlu kutemani pulang?"

Sehun tidak mau menolak. Ia memberi Luhan sebuah anggukan singkat. Apa yang Luhan lakukan kembali mendapat point lebih darinya. Namja ini tidak mengungkit kejadian barusan, malah memberinya perhatian penuh. Sehun merasa dilindungi. Sebuah perasaan yang dirindukannya selama eksistensi kehidupannya di dunia.

Untuk mengira Luhan akan melakukan ini saja tidak pernah. Dibalik kekaguman aneh padanya, Luhan tetap melibatkan hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_. Maaf merepotkan."

Dibawah terangnya lampu jalan penerang trotoar, Luhan terus mengajak Sehun berbincang ringan. Sehun menanggapi apa yang Luhan coba lakukan untuk membangun suasana renyah. Sejenak pula ia melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu dan terlibat obrolan seru bersama Luhan.

.

.

"Kemana Luhan?"

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahu tak tahu. Tangannya sibuk menari diatas layar ponsel sembari meminum jus dengan sedotan. Xiumin melongokkan kepala ke segala penjuru mencari keberadaan Luhan. Anak itu tadi pamit untuk ke minimarket seberang katanya. Dan lima belas menit berlalu sampai sekarang batang hidung kecilnya belum juga terlihat.

"Telepon saja, Xiumin-ah," sela Rei sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen. "Ngomogng – ngomong aku baru tahu ada ramen seenak ini di daerah sini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering – sering mentraktirmu, Rei," ujar Xiumin sembari mengerling nakal. Rei sampai terkekeh geli melihatnya. Xiumin memang lucu dan Rei menyukai pria lucu.

"Aku menunggu."

"Eumm Rei, sabtu nanti datanglah ke pesta ulang tahun sepupu kami di Jeju," ujar Chanyeol.

"Pesta?"

Xiumin menendang kaki Chanyeol dengan isyarat bertanya. Pesta nanti bukan acara mereka. Apa tidak aneh mengundang Rei? Kira – kira itu yang dipikirkan oleh Xiumin. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengedip sekali.

"_Nde,_ sepupu kesayangan kami berulang tahun."

"Boleh saja. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan," angguk Rei singkat dengan senyum mengembang.

Rei begitu cepat akrab bersama yang lain. Tipikal perempuan menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman meski kesan 'wanita seksi' langsung melekat padanya saat pandangan pertama. Suho saja sempat takjub melihat Rei. Sedangkan Xiumin tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan memuakkannya. Chanyeol hampir muntah mengingat itu.

"_Hyung_, pulsaku habis," Chanyeol tiba – tiba menyengir lebar. Ia menggoyang – goyang ponselnya. "Suho _hyung_ saja yang menelepon."

Belum sempat mendial kontak Luhan, notifikasi email masuk ke ponsel Suho.

_To : Suho_

_From : Luhan_

_Suho, kalian tidak usah menungguku. Ada urusan mendadak._

_Oh ya! Tinggalkan satu mobil untukku._

"Luhan _hyung_ ada urusan mendadak dan memperbolehkan kita pulang lebih dulu. Chan, tinggalkan mobilmu."

"Eh _wae_?!" rengek Chanyeol agak pelan. Disini ada Rei, jadi tidak lucu bukan Chanyeol menjatuhkan _image_ kece-nya? Lagipula kapan lagi Chanyeol bisa mengantarkan Rei pulang kalau bukan sekarang. Moment seperti ini tidak datang dua kali!

"Dompetnya disini, bodoh. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang?" dumel Xiumin. Luhan meninggalkan dompetnya di atas meja. Kebiasaan buruk rusa betina itu terkadang merepotkan yang lain.

Setelah menitipkan kunci mobil pada si pemilik kedai, mereka pulang menggunakan mobil Suho. Untung saja Suho memakai _Range Rover_nya, jadi masalah mengantarkan Rei terpecahkan. Kecuali masalah kecil pada si maknae. Chanyeol terus saja merengutkan bibir karena gagal untuk berdekatan dengan Rei.

"Chanyeol, aku akan menciummu jika kau masih bertahan dengan itu," desis Xiumin lucu tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Namja terkesan idiot itu memundurkan wajahnya yang perlahan bersemu tipis.

"Ya _hyung_!"

Rei tertawa renyah melihat interaksi lucu Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Tawanya kian melebar ketika Xiumin memonyongkan bibir pada Chanyeol yang panik hingga membentur pintu mobil.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu disetiap kesempatan, Suho-ya?"

"Yah begitulah. Kalau Luhan disini mereka akan terdengar lebih berisik. Harap maklumi saudara dan adikku," Suho memandang Rei dengan pandangan memelas.

Rei mengangguk singkat. Apa sulitnya untuk itu? Mereka menyenangkan dan tidak angkuh. Padahal mereka memiliki modal cukup untuk menyombongkan diri. Alhasil perjalanan menuju rumahnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena Rei tidak pernah luput untuk menggodai Chanyeol bersama Xiumin. Berbeda dengan Suho yang _speechless_ karena kebisingan yang mereka buat.

"Hah.. untung saja kau tidak disini, Lu _hyung_."

.oOo.

Hari ini adalah pesta yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Jongin. Di salah satu kamar termewah, Suho duduk gelisah dengan mata tak lepas menatapi ponselnya. Ia berharap mendapat satu notifikasi email dari seseorang yang ia khawatirkan. Tingkah yang lumayan mencolok dan itu tak lepas dari perhatian ketiga temannya disitu.

Luhan menyenggol Xiumin lalu menggerak – gerakkan alis sambil melirik Suho. Namja itu berbeda dari biasanya dan terlihat gelisah tidak jelas. Chanyeol yang turut ditatapi oleh Luhan saja menaikkan bahu. Ia meraih kostum milik Suho diatas gantungan baju.

"Kenapa belum dipakai _hyung_?"

Cardigan abu pekat agak panjang berbau khas eropa abad sempat heran kenapa Suho memilih kostum karakter _Sabo_ daripada yang lain. Dirinya sendiri memilih karakter _Mihawk_ yang menurutnya terkesan misterius namun menyimpan kekuatan luar biasa. Kalau Luhan sudah siap dengan kemeja biru nila bermotif bunga matahari, celana pendek biru laut dan sandal jepit. Alasan Luhan _sih_ supaya terlihat lucu saja. Sekali – sekali terlihat berbeda tidak apa 'kan?

"Sudah pukul 9. Sebentar lagi pesta dimulai."

Xiumin mengenakan pakaian angkatan laut berwarna putih dengan sebatang rokok bertengger manis dibibirnya. Tanpa mengenakan apapun sebagai kaus dalam demi memamerkan abs samar diperut. Xiumin terlihat manis sekaligus seksi. Hanya saja tokoh _Smoker_ sama sekali tidak terlihat karena namja ini hanya mengambil kesan _sexy_nya saja -_-

Tapi intinya Luhan, Xiumin dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memakai kaus dalam. Ayolah mereka itu mahasiswa terpandang, tidak lucu kalau tidak punya abs. Hanya saja Suho tidak melakukan itu. Karena ia tetap memakai kemeja untuk lapisan dalam.

Terdengar bel berbunyi, mengambil alih perhatian mereka ke arah pintu satu – satunya untuk keluar. Luhan membuka pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya begitu menemukan pemuda yang sangat ia kenal berdiri didepan pintu sambil memutar – mutar sebuah topi berwarna kulit jeruk matang. Kulit tan-nya terekspos bebas karena namja ini mengenakan celana pendek hitam dipinggul, ikat pinggang berwarna senada dan kalung sebagai aksesoris tambahan.

_Gulp!_

"Jongin?"

"Luhan _hyung_?"

Apakah Luhan melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa Jongin bisa ada disini?

Luhan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Jongin langsung menubruk Suho hingga namja itu terpental diatas tempat tidur. Suho yang kaget lantas membeku dibawah tindihan Jongin. Mengerjap beberapa kali karena merasakan sebuah benda panjang menekan perutnya. Jongin tidak menyadari itu karena ia terlalu senang dan terus saja mendekap Suho erat – erat. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dari Xiumin. Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Seseorang, bisa jelaskan sesuatu untuk ini?"

Oww Luhan. Bukan hanya kau saja yang bingung dengan ini. Lihat dua temanmu juga merasakan keanehan pada Suho dan namja tidak terduga yang berada diatas Suho. Gumaman _terima kasih_ dan kecupan – kecupan kecil mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Kalau Jongin ada disini, berarti Sehun juga _'kan_?

Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan saat sadar kalau anak hitam itu ada disini. Luhan heran kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar kalau Jongin adalah uri Kai. Terlalu banyak perubahan dimulai dari bibirnya yang seksi, seringai nakal dan pantat berisi. Hoho.. Luhan sempat tertarik melihat sisi _liar_ Kai, tapi hanya sebentar.

Suho sudah lebih dulu membunuhnya dengan tatapan tadi -_-

Kue berbentuk kapal _Sunny Go_ sudah terhidang manis diatas meja khusus di tengah _ballroom._ Xiumin tak henti berdecak kagum melihat penataan interior yang terbilang 'wah' untuk sekedar pesta ulang tahun. Kekayaan Suho memang tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Namja itu pintar mengolah sekian persen warisan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya dengan baik.

"_Hyung_, kalian lihat Rei tidak?" Chanyeol celingukan kesana – kemari sejak tadi. Sosok wanita yang ditunggu belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang, Yeol."

Suho sudah berdiri disisi kanan meja dengan Kai yang sibuk melihat ponsel. Acara pemotongan kue belum dimulai. Kai berdalih acara dimulai jika teman baiknya tiba. Luhan entah kenapa berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian tahu? Namja yang kuceritakan tempo hari adalah teman Kai."

"Mwo?" koor Xiumin dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Jangan berharap pada Suho. Dia hanya memasang wajah terkejut yang aneh. Suasana ramai tapi bukan berarti menghalanginya untuk mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. Mereka berdiri berdekatan karena Luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Ya itu benar. Wah kebetulan yang hebat, bukan?" Luhan tersenyum miring. "Aku jadi penasaran kostum apa yang akan dia kenakan."

"AH SEHUN! KAU INI LAMA SEKALI SIH! Eh, Rei?"

Teriakan Kai membuat keempat sahabat itu menoleh pada satu titik pintu utama. Dimana semua mata berpusat pada mereka berdua yang berjalan beriring. Terlihat serasi sekaligus membuat berpuluh pasang mata disana tercengang.

Sehun memakai kostum pangeran bajak laut _Cavendish_ plus memakai wig blonde. Kulit pucat Sehun terlihat bersinar sekaligus menguarkan aura berkharisma. Langkah tenang Sehun dan ekspresi _flat_nya memberi poin tambah berlipat – lipat. Tidak sedikit yang mengumpati kesempurnaan Sehun saat ini. Tampan, terkesan cantik namun misterius diwaktu bersamaan. Tak terkecuali wanita yang Sehun gandeng berkostum berani.

Gaun merah panjang menyentuh lantai dengan belahan rendah dibagian atas maupun bawah. Itu adalah Rei. Bergaya ala ratu bajak Laut _Boa_ habis – habisan dengan kemiripan hampir seratus persen. Pucuk payudara Rei mengintip malu – malu. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata sama persis seperti karakter Boa. Lagipula wajah Rei terbilang kecil dan imut. Jadi…

"Dia sangat cantik, bukan?"

Xiumin bahkan menggeplak kepala Chanyeol. Maknae mereka hampir saja meneteskan air liur.

"Wow kalian benar – benar …" Kai kehabisan kata – kata setelah Sehun dan Rei sampai didekat mereka. Rei tak lupa menyapa keempat sahabat tadi sembari berbincang sedikit. Jelas saja ia tak percaya bahwa Jongin ini sepupu Suho.

Pada sisi lain, Luhan diam – diam memperhatikan Sehun.

.

.

"SELAMAT MENIKMATI PESTAAAA!"

(CL – MTBD Intro)

Pesta berlangsung sangat meriah. Setelah mendapat kejutan bahwa _uri Kai_ keempat sahabat itu adalah Jongin yang Luhan kenali sebagai sahabat cukup dekat Sehun, mereka juga dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Kai yang _mengklaim_ Suho sebagai miliknya. Lantang dan penuh intimidasi.

Hah, Luhan memandang Suho dengan pandangan mengejek. Xiumin saja tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Suho menjadi seorang _submissive_ untuk namja seumuran Kai. Yang mereka tahu selama ini Suho selalu berhasil menjadi pihak _top_. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Chanyeol. Namja itu tak menyangka uri Kai berubah _manly_ dan maskulin. Padahal dulu ia kerap kali mengusap ingus Kai kecil yang manja tidak ketulungan.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu _hyung_," desis Suho risih. Ada rona kemerahan tipis di pipi Suho. Kejadian mengejutkan tadi hampir saja merenggut nyawanya yang berharga. Suho masih ingin hidup sodara – sodara. Dan menikmati harinya bersama Kai, _namjachingu barunya._

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku 'kan hanya terkejut," balas Luhan datar. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk tebar pesona. "Jadi seseorang yang membuatmu menjadi _gay_ utuh adalah bocah itu?"

"_Hyung_! Dia bukan bocah!"

"Ha! Kau bahkan membelanya! Sudahlah mengaku saja Suho-ya," kekeh Luhan. Suho mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Lepas kemeja dalammu supaya terlihat lebih seksi, _hyung_!" teriak Chanyeol sembari melambai pada Suho yang ia yakini sedang mengumpat keras. Bukankah Suho terlihat lucu? Wkwk… Luhan sangat menyukai saat – saat menjatuhkan Suho barusan. Kapan lagi bisa menggoda Suho?

"Kemana Xiumin?"

"Entahlah _hyung_. Tiba - tiba dia langsung menghilang," jawab Chanyeol kurang bersemangat. Luhan mengernyit begitu sadar dengan perubahan pada Chanyeol. Apa dia salah lihat ya? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat berbeda.

Xiumin sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak _disc jockey_ beraksi diatas panggung khusus. Suguhan penari seksi dadakan yang adalah teman – teman Jongin sendiri memenuhi atas panggung. Seketika _ballroom_ luas ini sesak oleh hawa panas menggelenyar. Aroma red wine dimana – mana, konten sensual yang berkeliaran sampai paling vulgar sekalipun.

"Cantik sekali~"

Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan Sehun. Namja seumuran Kai itu mengenakan wig blonde dengan _wavy_, kemeja putih yang hanya dikancingkan dua dibagian ujung bawah, celana biru keabuan, _boots _cokelat keunguan pekat plus setangkai mawar dalam genggaman bibir tipis yang warnanya bersaingan dengan warna kelopak mawar itu sendiri. Raut dingin memberinya kesan misterius, kulit pucat berseri serta aura bagai magnet penarik lawan jenis maupun sejenis, berhasil menghipnotis Chanyeol begitu lama dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pantas saja Luhan begitu terobsesi pada Sehun.

_Kau bahkan sampai meng-absen-nya satu – persatu, Chanyeol._

Plak!

Chanyeol mengaduh pada bekas pukulan telak dari Luhan. Gerutuannya saja tenggelam akibat tatapan mematikan sekaligus dingin yang dilayangkan _hyung_ tertua kedua itu.

"H-_hyung_~"

"Dia milikku. Perhatikan matamu bodoh."

Luhan melenggang pergi setelah memberi dengusan keras pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sampai mengerjap beberapa kali. Sejak kapan Luhan _hyung_-nya menjadi genit dan kekanakan begitu? -_- kalau saja Suho ada disini, namja itu pasti akan melayangkan cibiran sama yang pernah Luhan berikan.

Luhan terlihat _uke_ sekali jika menyangkut Sehun.

Kesimpulannya begitu.

Huft.. baiklah dimana ia akan mulai mencari mangsa? Tidak lucu bukan Chanyeol berkeliaran seorang diri ditengah pesta panas begini? _Beat_ musik menaik setingkat membangunkan gairah tersembunyi yang mati – matian Chanyeol tahan. Sebelumnya musik bukanlah salah satu alat pemancing libido bagi Chanyeol. Suho benar – benar tahu selera anak duapuluhan.

"Chanyeol!"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup keras. Sontak saja Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya, menemukan sesosok wanita berbadan seksi luar biasa dan MENGHAMPIRINYA!

"Rei?"

Oke.. Saatnya mengeluarkan jurus pengendalian hormone, Park Chanyeol. Rei terlalu menggiurkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tanpa sadar ia mengembangkan senyum aneh karena tiba – tiba bayangan Rei mengerang dibawahnya melintas tidak tahu diri.

"Chanyeol-ah kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Aku baik – baik saja Rei. Ah lebih baik kita kesana. Kajja.."

Setidaknya Chanyeol mendapat berkah karena bisa mengencani Rei malam ini. kenapa ia sampai lupa dengan Rei? Padahal jelas – jelas dia sendiri yang mengundang Rei untuk hadir di pesta kemarin. Ahh bodohnya dia.

"Kajja!"

Dan entah kenapa lagi, tiba – tiba Chanyeol memikirkan Xiumin _hyung_.

.oOo.

Sehun menatap malas gelas berisi cairan bening didepannya. Ada rasa kesal karena Rei dan Jongin meninggalkannya seorang diri disini. Sebenarnya tidak benar – benar seorang diri. Hanya saja Sehun sedikit risih dengan tatapan masuk dari berpuluh pasang mata yang dilayangkan padanya. Sehun seharusnya tidak menuruti Jongin untuk memakai kostum ini. Tapi.. AISH!

Irisnya memperhatikan gerombolan manusia memenuhi lantai dekat _stage_ dan saling bertukar hawa panas. Menggerakkan badan mereka seiring dengan _beat _musik memancing libido menaik. Bukannya tertarik, Sehun justru mendesah malas. Salah satu dari mereka melambai pada Sehun. Tanpa berpikir-pun Sehun akan langsung menolaknya.

_Hell.._ Sehun masih menyayangi pantatnya yang masih suci.

Diantara mereka, Sehun menangkap sosok berbadan tinggi dengan topi putih motif bulat. Kostum tegas itu, yang selalu ia ingat. Kostum tokoh _Law _yang dianggap mencerminkan sosok orang itu sendiri. Dan salahkan tinggi badannya mencolok dan terlihat sangat berbeda diantara wajah – wajah yang Sehun kenali. Sehun menyesali debaran menyakitkan itu kembali disaat ia benar – benar sendiri ditempat seramai ini.

Ujung jemarinya mulai bergetar.

"Tidak.."

Sehun mendesis gelisah. Mencari – cari pegangan kokoh untuk ia pakai berdiri dan enyah dengan segera dari tempat ini. Kalaupun oksigen untuknya bernafas ada dimilik orang itu, Sehun akan memilih mati segera. Menyusul sang ayah di surga dna hidup tenang selamanya.

"Sial!"

Ia berubah gugup hingga tanpa sadar menggigiti ujung jemarinya. "Bagaimana _dia_ bisa ada disini?!" ekor mata Sehun menangkap sosok itu yang kian mendekat ke tempatnya berada. Oh sungguh Sehun berharap siapapun berada disampingnya sekarang!

"Sehun.."

_Deg!_

'Tidak.'

Sehun sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya, namun telapak tangan hangat melingkupi jemarinya yang bergetar oleh rasa takut. Kehangatan itu menjalar cepat mengusir hawa dingin dalam tubuhnya. Ketakutan itu perlahan sirna tergantikan dengan kehangatan. Lekas ia menangkup telapak hangat itu membungkus kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sehun _gwaenchanayo_?"

Ia kenal nada khawatir itu. Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Menemukan senyum menawan Luhan. Tampak Luhan kebingungan dengan wajah memucat Sehun. ada keringat tipis di bagian dahinya.

"Apa disini terlalu panas bagimu?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat dimana sosok tadi berada.

_Dia tidak ada._

"_Hyung_, bisakah membawaku pergi dari sini?"

.

.

Bukan Luhan namanya jika dia tidak berhasil menarik Sehun turun untuk berjoget/? ditengah kerumunan anak – anak setengah gila pesta. Anak itu sempat menolak untuk turun disini. Tapi biarlah daripada ia sendirian. Ingat soal Sehun takut terjadi pelecehan pada bokongnya? -_- sudahlah, sekarang ini yang terpenting lupakan kejadian _tidak mengenakkan tadi_ dan saatnya menikmati pesta!

_Beat_ musik menghentak gelora mereka – mereka, membuai lembut bersama tarian dari jemari yang terhipnotis. Mereka –baik yang berpasangan maupun tidak– saling berlomba menaikkan panas tubuh dengan menggesekkan kesensitifan kulit satu sama lain, berpasangan. Apalagi kostum mereka sangat jauh dari kata tertutup.

Sehun yang sebenarnya bukan penyuka pesta, tak luput dan larut dengan suasana panas. Kerumunan yang biasanya membuat risih tidak ia perdulikan. Tubuhnya bergoyang erotis, seolah sihir – sihir pengontrol pikiran itu melemahkannya untuk mengikuti nyanyian sesat. Ada beberapa bintang bekerlip dipelupuk mata Sehun. Yah, Sehun menyadari ia mabuk sedikit oleh segelas kecil vodka.

"Engh _hyung_~"

Luhan mendaratkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yang terbuka sembari meraba abs samar Sehun. Terima kasih untuk jemari miliknya yang begitu lincah menanggalkan jubah panjang dari kostum yang dipakai Sehun. Luhan pikir, kesempatan langka ini tidak berlaku dua kali. Sehun tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, dia tahu itu. Dan menurut berita yang ia dapatkan, Sehun tak mudah menerima sentuhan dari orang asing.

Sedangkan sekarang, Sehun bahkan mengistirahatkan dahinya di pundak lebar Luhan. Menyusup manja diantara perpotongan leher Luhan dan menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari sana.

Cup..

"Mmh~" sentuhan itu sedikit, tapi berhasil membuat Luhan mendesah halus.

Perlahan Luhan menuntun kedua tangan sekurus ranting Sehun melingkar dilehernya. Entah sejak kapan, posisi mereka kian intim dengan tubuh saling menempel. Luhan jelas merasakan putting dadanya tergesek oleh kulit dada telanjang Sehun yang agak berkeringat.

"Yooooo~"

Teriakan riuh mereka disana meningkat kemudian. DJ muda diatas sana memutar piringan hitamnya dengan ahli. Ia bahkan mendapatkan dua gadis seksi di kanan dan kiri. Dalam kerumunan ramai ini, hampir semua kehilangan akal. Kau bisa saja tidak tahu siapa gerangan seseorang yang merapatkan diri denganmu.

"Ahh~ eungh~"

Luhan terpaksa memejamkan matanya erat. Erangan sarat nafsu dibelakangnya membuat pelupuknya semakin gelap. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun. Meraba – raba Luhan sesuka hati dengan belaian mematikan miliknya, merobek sisa kaitan kancing kemeja yang masih terpasang, lalu menghisap tulang selangka Luhan yang tampak menggiurkan untuknya.

_Kiss!_

_Lick!_

_Slurp!_

Setelahnya Luhan benar – benat tidak ingat apa yang terjadi ketika Sehun membagi ciuman panas dengannya.

.oOo.

Dari kejauhan, sosok tinggi dengan balutan kostum yang pas membungkus tubuhnya. Beserta jubah panjang tersampir sombong di bahu tegap itu. Keriuhan dalam _ballroom_ menyita hampir keseluruh pasang mata disana. Atensi mereka sepenuhnya berpusat pada sosok dimana _disc jockey_ memanjakan mereka dengan aksi diatas panggung. Selingan gerak _poppin'_ sebagai atraksi tambahan.

Jika semua menikmati pesta, ada seorang lagi yang jauh dari kata menikmati pesta.

"Kapan kau kembali kesini?"

"Um.. kira – kira lima hari yang lalu," namja itu menggendikkan bahunya. Ia menyantap potongan buah, hidangan pesta. "Buah ini manis tapi teksturnya agak kasar."

"Itu buah sawo. Kiriman dari Bandung," namja dengan _single eyelid_ menyahut. "Setahuku buah itu benar – benar baru dipetik dan langsung dijemput dengan jet pribadi Suho."

"Oh berlebihan sekali. Siapa orang yang berhasil membuat Suho begitu, Xiu-ah?"

Xiumin memutar kursinya hingga mereka berhadapan. Tidak sepenuhnya, karena sosok tinggi yang berada didepan Xiumin sekarang tengah berdiri sembari tak lepas menatap kerumunan disana.

"Kim Jongin. Dia adalah uri Jongin menggemaskan yang berhasil membuat Suho berubah sepenuhnya menjadi gay! Kkk.. seandainya aku lebih cepat tahu kau akan datang kemari, dengan senang hati aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Itu sebuah kejutan hebat untuk kepulanganku," ia tersenyum tipis pada Xiumin. Namja itu menyambutnya dengan tepukan pelan dibahu. Sebuah tepukan simpati mungkin?

"Aku percaya kau akan menemukan_nya_. Kami pasti akan membantumu.."

Sosok tadi mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan langit – langit _ballroom_ yang memamerkan gambaran langit malam.

"..Leo.."

Hening agak panjang melingkupi lingkaran keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Xiu~"

.oOo

TBC

.oOo.

.

Hai sayang.. Yeun kembali membawa apdetan baru yang selalu telat. Tolong maafkan aku #bow

Disini HunHan ny udah grepe2 ya? Hihi.. mian kalo agak berbelit – belit daaan ceritanya lambat. Soalnya yeun pengen gituu semua yang mau dituangin jelas -,- kalo langsung aja, gaenak dong! Yeun harap kalian mengerti.

En udah ketahuan juga kan siapa si Guest kita XD iyaaaa, Leo Vixx yang kalem itu loh~ kkk~

Betewe, maaf sekali lagi soal pemberitahuan yang lalu. Untuk yg kecewa, yeun minta maaf. Dan untuk yg kurg setuju dengan jalan cerita ff ini, ato penggambaran tokoh HunHan yg enggak sesuai, silahkan untuk memilih. Mengerti 'kan maksudku? Kalau kalian rata2 subjektif sm pendapat, susah dong nyesuaiin diri sama ff-ku. Jadi silahkan –lagi– nentuin pilihan kalian. Kmarin ada yg terang2an bilg ngk akan nerusin baca ff ini karena slight-ny crackpair. Its okelah, mana bisa maksa toh?

FF INI JUGA RESMI HIATUS SAMPAAIII HABIS LEBARAN!

Okeh.. terakhir..

**Tengkyuh buat temen yg folfavrev ff biadap ini :3 termasuk SR yg aku muliakan/? -_- kalian tetap yg terbaik! Yeun tanpa kalian mah cuma helaian rambut/? aja..**

Foll ig aku kalo ada yg mau XD

odultt_maaniac

Last! Sampai ketemu lagi habis lebaran nanti di chapter 7 yah teman – teman sekalian XD /lambai kolorhunhan/


	7. Chapter 7

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Warn! NC

An : Well untuk yg protes kemarin, kenapa aku selalu bilang Sehun cantik itu karena emang Sehun terlihat cantik dibeberapa kesempatan. Kalau yg tidak suka, itu penilaian subjektif kalian. Bukan aku -,- en aku shock? Sebenernya ngk. Fiksi ini emang alurnya lambat. Aku merasa perlu menjelaskan soal Luhan yg masih suka perempuan. Sehun yg notabene seorang uke musti kelihatan kesan fem. En semua itu nantinya berubah pelan – pelan sampe posisi mereka menjadi yg seharusnya (HunHan). Tp readernim sekalian rata2 gasuka itu. Mau merubah supaya lebih tertata, jujur ide gaada. Mentok. Aku sedang kekurangan referensi -,-a

Oh iya, buat guest, Sehun emang cantik. Kamu mau ngatain apapun soal Sehun di ff abalku ini, tetap aja Sehun itu cantik. Maknae aku itu punya body cewek -_- jarang loh ada cewek badan kurus punya bokong seseksi Sehun (sial aku lagi2 merasa iri dg badan Sehun) lagian cantik bukan berarti dia bottom en mustahil top. Buktinya ada couple HanXiu kkk…

Betewe..

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Luhan menggiring Sehun ke sofa. Mendekati tengah malam, keadaan semakin memanas, melihat dari mereka semua yang sudah mulai memenuhi hampir setiap spot ruangan. Yang membuat Luhan geram adalah keadaan mereka. Luhan yakin sekali seseorang meletakkan obat perangsang disetiap minuman yang tersedia. Melakukan seks tanpa malu dan kalian bayangkan sendiri. Ada berpuluh pasangan tergeletak dilantai. Entah itu sedang menggenjot, mem_blowjob_, ataupun saling mengemut. Perkiraan Luhan tidak pernah salah.

Dan sekarang, Luhan kebingungan untuk menghadapi Sehun. ayolah demi penis besar milik Sehun yang ia incar, pemuda itu kini sibuk meraung tak jelas. Kedua paha Sehun sibuk mengapit penisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Hyungh~"

Luhan menjambak rambut frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Luhan itu maunya di_perkosa_, bukan mem_perkosa._

"Aish bagaimana ini.."

Tidak bisa meminta tolong Chanyeol. Apalagi Xiumin, dia sudah menghilang sejak pesta dimulai. Hish ayo Luhan berfikir!

"Engh hyung~ masuki aku~" racauan Sehun justru membuat Luhan hampir tersandung sandalnya sendiri. Memasuki? Tentu saja ia menolak!

Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga, Luhan menyeret Sehun ke kamar hotel yang kosong.

.

.

Pakaian Sehun sudah terlepas seluruhnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman namun desahan tak urung meluncur dari bibirnya yang kecil. Diselangkangan sana, Luhan dengan senang hati menikmati penis besar Sehun yang menegak sempurna. Dan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan, besar penis Sehun benar – benar menakjubkan!

"Oh hyung~ ngh~"

Lubang Sehun boleh virgin, tapi Luhan pastikan tidak akan ada siapapun yang akan menjadikan Sehun sebagai uke setelah ini. Sehun harus mutlak menjadi miliknya, pendominasi untuknya! Hanya dirinya.

"Umh~" Luhan melenguh, menikmati penis Sehun didalam mulutnya. Memberi getar menggelitik dan berhasil. Sehun mendongak dan tanpa sadar menaikkan pinggul berlawanan hingga ujung penisnya membentur kerongkongan Luhan.

Luhan terus mengoral penis Sehun, menambah tempo kulumannya begitu merasakan Sehun mendekati klimaksnya. Tangannya tak lupa mengurut pangkal penis Sehun yang tak terjamah mulutnya. Erangan Sehun semakin keras dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun mendapatkan klimaksnya didalam mulut Luhan.

"Ungh hyung~ mhh~"

Sehun masih diambang batas kesadaran. Sepertinya kadar Viagra yang diberikan kali ini cukup kuat. Meski sudah mendapat klimaks sekalipun, penis Sehun masih berdiri dengan gagah. Mengkilat oleh saliva Luhan yang tertinggal.

"Shh~ aku tak tahu akan semudah ini."

Luhan mencium Sehun. Awalnya Luhan yang mendominasi ciuman karena Sehun terima – terima saja apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, Luhan bahkan tak sempat mengerjap. Sehun sudah berada diatasnya dan mulai menghisap putting dadanya.

"Ahh Sehunh~"

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya, melewati pusar Luhan dengan sebuah jilatan, dan berhenti didepan gundukan selangkangan Luhan. Itu membuat Luhan menahan nafas. Menurut Luhan, namja ini adalah kesensualan. Oh, membuatnya ingin mendesah nikmat.

"Oh~ ohh~ nikmat ohh~"

S, memancingnya untuk mendesis oleh sengatan panas.

"Sshh~ lagih Sshh~ uhm~"

Dan Hun, adalah akhiran dimana Luhan mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Ohh ohh Sshh Se-HUNNHH~"

Nafas Luhan terengah. Ia merasakan penisnya yang memuntahkan sperma masih dikocok oleh Sehun.

"Menikmatinya hyung?" Sehun menjilat telunjuk bersperma Luhan. "Kenapa kau manis begini?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Kakinya ia rentangkan lebar – lebar, memamerkan lubang anal perjaka miliknya pada Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin. Perlahan Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun, mengarahkan telunjuk pemuda ke dalam lubangnya.

Jleb!

"Engh~" rasa asing menyergap bagian bawahnya. Luhan tak perduli, ia memandang Sehun sayu beberapa kali, menggigit bibirnya menggoda, lalu mulai memaju – mundurkan telunjuk Sehun dengan tempo sedang. Kenikmatan itu membuat Luhan mengerang.

Sehun yang sejak tadi diam, mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya yang terjepit didalam anal Luhan. Sensasi menjepit dan entah kenapa membuat libidonya naik. Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. Ia menambahkan satu jarinya lalu menusuk anal Luhan lebih keras.

"Argh! Ahh Sehunh~"

Bibir Sehun mendesis kala dinding anal Luhan merapat. Kedua jari malangnya terhisap semakin dalam hingga nyaris tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Hyung, kau benar – benar seksi."

Sehun menyodorkan penisnya ke mulut Luhan yang disambut kuluman sangat basah. Lalu Sehun bersiap memposisikan penis besar itu ke lubang anal berkedut Luhan yang tampak sekali sudah sangat tak sabar untuk dimasuki.

Jleb!

"YAK!" Luhan meringis kencang. "Pelan – pelan bodoh!"

"Maaf hyung," cengir Sehun.

Tanpa membutuhkan penyesuaian, Sehun langsung menggenjot Luhan sekuat yang ia mau. Bibirnya tak henti mendesah nikmat. Bagaimana penisnya diperas, dihisap dan ditelan oleh dinding anal Luhan. bahkan Sehun tak menyadari bagaimana Luhan meringis sakit pada cincin rektumnya yang mungkin sobek.

Dug!

"Ouhh Sehunhh~"

_Oh disana rupanya, _batin Sehun senang. Meski belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks, bukan berarti Sehun buta soal itu. Terima kasih pada rei yang begitu berjasa karena merecokinya film porno. Entah itu normal atau yang tidak normal sampai paling tak normal sekalipun.

Lupakan soal itu dan biarkan Sehun berkonsentrasi dengan kenikmatan yang melingkupi penisnya sekarang.

"Ohh sehunhh~"

"Mh hyung~ aku tak tahu lubangmu senikmat ini, ahh~"

Luhan tak memperdulikan ocehan Sehun. bibirnya terlalu sibuk untuk mendesah seiring dengan hantaman – hantaman ujung penis Sehun. Demi tuhan, sodokan Sehun benar – benar luar biasa! Luhan akan terus mengingat persenggamaan mereka malam ini. Ohh.. oke, biarkan Luhan melepaskan desahannya akibat nikmat yang terlalu menyengat.

"Sehunhh _fasterhh_.."

Pinggul Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar. Kali ini entah pengaruh Viagra atau memang nafsu Sehun membludak. Lubang Luhan terasa becek oleh precum dari penis Sehun sehingga memudahkan pemuda itu melesakkan lebih dalam dan dalam penisnya. Sesekali Sehun melihat bagaimana cincin rectum Luhan seolah hendak menelan penisnya.

"Lahap penis besarku ini hyung~"

"Oh! Sehunhh ahh ahh~"

Sehun menggeram. Perutnya ditepuk oleh penis tegang Luhan. Namja cantik dalam kungkungannya ini terlihat begitu menikmati bagaimana ia memberi sodokan dibawah sana. Sehun terpukau melihat wajah berkeringat Luhan.

"Uhh hyung~ aku dekat~"

Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya, sebenarnya tidak. Karena sebelum menjawab, perut Luhan mengejang. Erangannya naik tempo. Luhan mengerat pegangan pada bahu Sehun.

"Ohh Sehunhh~ akkuhh enghh nghh~"

"Ya datanglah untukku hyung~ ngh~"

Luhan mengocok penisnya sendiri berbarengan dengan Sehun yang mempercepat genjotannya. Pada dua tusukan kemudian, Luhan memuntahkan spermanya ke arah samping. Sedangkan Sehun mendapat klimaksnya semenit kemudian.

Sehun lekas ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan. mengabaikan lelehan spermanya yang bercampur dengan darah Luhan mengotori pertautan mereka dibawah sana. Begitu pula Luhan. Tidak perduli apa yang terjadi nanti, ia memejamkan matanya menyusul Sehun.

.

.

Matahari hendak terbenam sebentar lagi. Jeju disore hari tentu saja tidak sepi. Luhan memperhatikan detik – detik matahari itu akan tertidur. Mungkin juga Luhan akan meninabobokannya agar matahari itu lekas tenggelam dan ia bisa kembali ke hotel.

Untuk apa? -_-

"Aku tak tahu kalau anak kecil yang kau cari adalah Sehun," kaki Luhan menendang kulit kerang didekat kakinya. "Kenapa Xiumin menyembunyikan ini dari kami?"

"Permintaan dariku," sosok pemuda tinggi disamping Luhan menjawab dengan nada getir. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu dulu. Sungguh aku menyesalinya."

Leo, teman mereka semua. Dulu adalah sosok pemuda yang cukup bejat. Luhan dan yang lain tentu saja berusaha membuat Leo menjadi lebih baik. Kehancuran keluarga orang tua Leo, dan pernikahan lagi yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah pada seorang perempuan yang adalah ibu Sehun. Setiap malam, Leo selalu berkumpul dan menceritakan pada mereka tentang perlakuan nistanya pada si adik tiri, Sehun.

Apa yang dilakukan Leo? Tak banyak. Leo selalu memerintah Sehun mengenakan pakaian perempuan seksi. Tak jarang pula Leo melakukan _skinship _pada anak itu. Sehun yang saat itu baru berusia tigabelas tahun hanya bisa menurut pada Leo. Sebagai lebih tua, Leo tak menyangka perlakuannya dulu berhasil merusak mental Sehun. Hingga menjadi pemuda feminism hingga sekarang.

"Apakah dia belum berubah?"

"Dia sedikit berubah kukira. Meski kulihat masih ada sisi feminism pada Sehun, dia seperti sudah mencoba berubah."

Leo terkekeh. "Sehun bahkan memasukimu semalam bukan?"

Lantas Luhan menatap Leo tajam dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau!"

"Terima kasih, Lu," ujar namja tinggi itu tulus. Ia mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan yang jelas lebih pendek darinya. "Hubungan kalian memang tak wajar, tapi aku senang kalau kau benar – benar bersama Sehun nanti."

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu," Luhan menatap langit dengan pikiran menerawang. Sejak awal bukankah Luhan hanya tertarik pada penis besar Sehun saja? Jujur Luhan tidak berfikir untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Sehun. Sekalipun mereka berdua memiliki ketertarikan.

"Lu.." panggil Leo pelan. Luhan menoleh.

Cup!

Mata Luhan membulat lebar.

"A-apa yang kau-"

"Ungkapan terima kasihku. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Rusia dan menetap disana. Aku titip Sehun padamu, hm? Maukah kau menolongku? Selama ini Sehun tak pernah bisa benar – benar dekat dengan siapapun."

Seketika Luhan menatap Leo tajam, melupakan kecupan singkat tadi.

"Kau memata – matainya, huh?"

Leo tak menjawab. Dengan senyum lepas dibibirnya, Leo berbalik lalu meninggalkan Luhan. Kedua telapak tangannya tersimpan di saku celana depan. Berjalan menyongsong pinggir pantai dan membiarkan kakinya ditepuk oleh ombak kecil.

Luhan memperhatikannya dengan nafas agak berat. Huh, temannya yang satu itu benar – benar.

"Hyung."

Suara dingin itu membuat Luhan merinding seketika. Luhan tahu kala ia berbalik, wajah Sehunlah yang ada dibelakangnya. Maunya ia menyapa Sehun seperti biasa. Tapi aura tidak mengenakkan dari Sehun membuat Luhan urung melakukannya.

Ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bajingan itu tadi, hyung?"

Oww.. Luhan. sepertinya Sehun melihatnya.

"Kau masih dendam padanya, Sehun?"

Sedetik kemudian Luhan menangkap raut kaget Sehun. Pantas untuk Sehun kaget dengan pernyataan Luhan barusan. Anggaplah masa lalu yang mengganggu mentalnya itu ia pendam sendiri. Jika Luhan mengetahui hal itu maka Sehun benar – benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Semua. Jauh sebelum kita saling mengenal. Leo temanku sejak dulu," perlahan Luhan meraih lengan Sehun. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah. "Kenapa Sehun-ah?"

"Aku kotor hyung. J-jangan sentuh aku."

Ini mungkin reaksi wajar yang Luhan terima setelah menguak kejadian tak terduga dimasa lalu Sehun. Tapi ada sebuah alasan menuntunnya untuk terus meraih Sehun. memeluknya, memerangkapnya dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tidak kotor. Hyung menyukaimu apa adanya, Sehun-ah~"

"Benarkah itu? Lalu untuk apa ciuman tadi?"

Luhan mengulum senyum. "Kenapa tidak kau hapuskan saja untukku?"

Mata Sehun menatap Luhan. Bibirnya membuka dengan ekspresi lucu. Uh kenapa Sehun bisa terlihat imut begini?! Astaga, jadinya Luhan mempertanyakan soal posisi dominant Sehun kalau terus begini -_-

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengubah posisi dominan, Lu."

"He?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab ketidakmengertiannya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Luhan. Menciumnya mesra dengan tarikan dipinggang Luhan yang kecil. Luhan yang mengerti perlahan membalas ciuman Sehun.

"Sudah kuhapus, hyung," Sehun menghapus lelehan saliva dibibir Luhan. "Kau milikku mulai sekarang. Aku memang belum bisa menyukaimu sepenuhnya tapi aku yakin cukup tertarik padamu. Selain itu.."

Sehun mengecup lama dahi Luhan. Pemuda lebih kecil menutup matanya.

"Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan semalam. Iya aku tahu itu tidak berefek apa – apa. Tapi aku merasa harus. Kau mau 'kan hyung?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ya ampun, Luhan selama ini selalu berhasil menyangjung seorang wanita dan perempuan dengan sisi _gentle_nya. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan merasakan ini sendiri. Apalagi pelakunya adalah Sehun.

"Kita akan mencobanya bersama."

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal, lalu memutar – mutar badannya dibibir pantai. Anggap saja Sehun ingin memulai semuanya dengan perlakuan manis. Sehun tak tahu bagaimana caranya memanjakan pasangan. Tapi lagi – lagi dari yang ia pelajari, hal inilah pertama kali melintas padanya.

Luhan itu ringan kok. Jadi tidak masalah untuk Sehun.

.

.

"Jadi mereka sudah jadian?" Xiumin mengunyah kentang goreng di piring kelima. Matanya fokus memandang Luhan dan Sehun yang masih tertawa – tawa dibibir pantai. Mereka terlalu asyik tanpa perduli banyak pasang mata mengabadikan moment mereka.

"Hyung, berhenti mengunyah kentang. Pipimu nanti meledak!" Chanyeol menyingkirkan piring dari jamahan tangan Xiumin. Pemuda lucu itu memberengut kesal. "Ya! Jangan pasang wajah itu padaku hyung!"

"Chanyeol-ah~"

Suho yang berada dipelukan Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka mulai lagi ckck..

"Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja, hyung?" tanya Kai polos. Hei polos apanya? Chanyeol saja muak karena Kai tak berhenti menciumi leher dan tengkuk Suho. Sedangkan yang lebih tua, cuma bisa diam dengan telinga merah padam.

"Itu ide sangat bagus, Kai!" Lantas Xiumin melompat dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol tiba – tiba. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget Chanyeol yang lucu, Xiumin iseng mencium pipi pemuda lebih muda darinya. "Chanyeollie~ suapi aku kentang itu ya~"

Kai tertawa puas melihat wajah matang Chanyeol.

"T-tapi hyung-"

"Yeollie~"

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

Chanyeol mulai menyuapi sepotong kentang goreng pada Xiumin setelahnya. Tentu saja Xiumin menyambutnya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit karena senang.

"Kekanakan," desis Suho pelan.

"Hyung juga mau?" tanya Kai lagi dengam wajah polos. Suho memilih mengabaikannya dengan melihat arah berlawanan. Asal tidak bertemu wajah Kai, itu saja -_-

Kai gemas sendiri melihat tingkah sok jual mahal Suho. Ia mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dipiring mereka, lalu menyuapkan perlahan pada kekasih dewasanya, Suho hyung. Dan Kai nyaris tertawa karena Suho menerima suapannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Berani menertawakanku, selamat tinggal untuk tidur sendirian malam ini."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kai bungkam. Dan giliran Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang terkikik geli.

Well..

Semuanya tertawa bahagia. Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam bersamaan dengan ketiga pasangan itu membuat permohonan masing - masing lewat bisikan.

"_Kuharap kebersamaan ini berlangsung selamanya."_

E N D

.

.

Terima kasih sebesarnya untuk yang sudah **me-review, mem-follow, mem-favorite dan me-read** ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf sekali karena ff ini sangat mengecewakan, tapi aku sedang tidak punya pilihan selain menyelesaikannya.

Spesial tengkyuh buat yg review di chapter 6.

**WindaHunHanYeol, AFIR63, deva94bubletea, firaamalia25, Guest, Hwangpark106, karina, dan guest.**

Kalian semangat terakhirku untuk menyelesaikan ff ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
